Teen Wolf: Une histoire quelque peu différente
by I-Love-All-Fanfictions
Summary: Alors que les meurtres se multiplaient à Beacon Hills, que Scott et ses amis n'avaient pas résolu l'affaire, Annabeth décida de les aider...Mais Derek et sa meute sont là aussi...
1. Présentation d'Annabeth

-Nom: Wilson

-Prénom: Annabeth

-Âge: 17 ans

-Couleur des cheveux: Noir

-Couleur des yeux: Vert

-Taille: 1m75

-Habite à: Beacon Hills

-Apparence: Humaine

-Race: Loup-garou/?/?/?/?/?/

-Meilleure amie: Rose Goldini

-Ennemis: ?

-Père: Lisandrew Wilson (Décédé)

-Mère: Maïlanne Wilson

-Frère(s): Dante Wilson (Décédé)

-Soeur(s): Léhana Wilson (Décédée)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: De l'aide.

Annabeth se réveilla ce matin-là avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle se prépara mais se sentait fébrile. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller au lycée. Elle enfila ses basquettes et n'oublia pas de prendre son médaillon où il y avait la photo de sa famille à l'intérieur et il y avait un étrange symbole spiralé gravée sur l'or du couvercle. Elle mit un parfum un peu spéciale et prit son sac. Elle descendit en saluant sa mère.

Elle sortit et là, elle sentit une odeur de sang. Des voitures de police passèrent à toute vitesse. Elle marcha jusqu'à son lycée. Une fille aux cheveux roux l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Des lycéens passèrent à côté d'elles en chuchotant. Annabeth écouta:

-...eux corps ont été retrouvé dans la forêt, déchiquetés.

-Punaise, j'ai peur!

-Moi aussi!

Rose, son amie, qui savait ce qu'elle était. , lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient?

-Deux corps déchiquetés dans la forêt.

La cloche sonna.

-Bon, on se retrouve en maths.

Annabeth se sépara de Rose et alla dans la salle où elle avait physique. La personne à qui elle voulait parler entra avec son ami en conspirant. Ils s'assirent. Comme ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, le professeur lança un:

-Stiles et Scott, taisez-vous! La prochaine fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, c'est deux heures de colle tous les jours!

-C'est possible? Demanda celui qui semblait être Stiles.

-Oui, c'est possible. Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur le cours.

Quand la cloche retentit, Annabeth perdit Scott et Stiles du regard et rejoignit Rose en maths.

-Alors, tu leur a parlé?

-Non, pas encore.

Annabeth sentait que l'atmosphère était bizarre. L'odeur du sang était vraiment présente. Bien évidemment, les autres ne sentaient rien puisqu'ils étaient humains. Le cours se passa sans encombres. À la pause, elle alla vers Scott et ses amis, Stiles Stilinsky et Allison Argent. Elle serra son dossier contre elle.

-Salut!

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Stiles le regarda de haut en bas. Scott lui répondit:

-Salut! C'est...Annabeth, c'est ça?

-Oui. En fait, je voulais vous parler.

-De quoi?

-Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire, Scott, que ton odeur ne trompe personne.

-Comment ça?

Les trois froncèrent les sourcils et s'échangèrent des regards.

-Je sais ce que tu es.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je parle d'un loup-garou qui peine à se contrôler.

-Qui te l'a dit?

Il envoya un regard assassin à Stiles.

-Non, ce n'est pas Stiles qui me la dit...Tout simplement parce que...

Elle plissa les yeux et ils prirent un couleur bleu. Puis redevinrent normaux.

-Tu es un...Mais comment tu...

-Comment je fais? Je te le dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux vous aider.

-Pourquoi?

Scott remarqua le symbole spiralé sur le médaillon. Il dit:

-Ce symbole? Tu le connais aussi?

-Le symbole de la vengeance.

-Te venger? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Stiles.

-Ton père est le sheriff, non? Tu dois être au courant, non?

-De quoi?

-Il y 10 ans, qu'est-il arrivé à la famille Wilson?

-D'après mon père, presque toute la famille a été assassinée. Le père et le frère ont été déchiquetés et la plus jeune est morte d'une balle dans la tête...Ta famille?

-J'ai survécu malgré la balle en argent remplie d'un concentré d'aconite que j'ai reçu dans le dos. Bref, je veux vous aider parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais découvrir qui les a tué.

Allison prit la parole:

-D'accord alors. On a vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Ok, ravie de t'avoir comme amie, Anna, lança Stiles.

Elle grogna légèrement.

-Annabeth. Pas Anna ni de Beth.

-Ok.

Annabeth tourna sur elle-même en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous avez vu Jackson?

-Non...

-Hum...

Annabeth hocha légèrement la tête. Sans les regarder, elle dit:

-Tout à l'heure, je vais dans la forêt pour chercher des indices...

-On vient! Devança Stiles.

-Oui, on vient, renchérirent Scott et Allison.

-Vaut mieux y aller ensemble. Surtout depuis que Derek est devenu l'Alpha.

-Derek? Derek Hale?

-Oui. Tu le connais?

-Juste de nom. Je sais que sa famille a été brûlée dans leur maison et que sa soeur est morte. Et que c'est son oncle, Peter, qui l'a tué pour devenir l'Alpha. Et je sais aussi qu'il a tué Jill Argent.

-Comment tu sais tout ça? Demanda Allison.

Elle leur lança un sourire énigmatique avant de partir.

Le trio se demanda, surtout Scott, pourquoi il ne sentait pas l'odeur d'Annabeth.

Rose et Annabeth se retrouvèrent.

-Tu leur a parlé?

-Oui. Ils ont accepté mon aide. Mais j'ai peur...

-Peur?

-Pour toi. J'ai peur que les gens qui ont tué ma famille s'en prennent à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Annabeth.

Elles allèrent en cours.

À Midi, le trio s'assit à la table d'Annabeth et de Rose.

-Bon d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les habitants croient que c'est un animal sauvage. Sûrement plus un puma puisque le père d'Allison l'a tué devant l'hôpital. Ce qui est plutôt bon pour nous.

-Attends, attends, attends...Elle sait? Questionna Scott en désignant Rose.

-Oui.

-Et tu sais pour ma famille? Demanda Allison.

-Bien sûr. Des chasseurs.

Quand ils retournèrent en classe, le pressentiment d'Annabeth s'intensifia.

...

 **Et voilà, mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: La rencontre

À la fin de la journée, Annabeth quitta Rose et alla dans la forêt sans attendre Scott, Stiles et Allison. Elle marcha au moins dix minutes.

Du côté du trio. Ils croisèrent Rose. Scott lui demanda où était Annabeth.

-Elle est déjà partie, répondit Rose.

-Elle nous a pas attendu. Elle va se faire tuer!

-Il faut y aller...Et merci, Rose.

-De rien.

Ils coururent.

Annabeth, de son côté, se sentait suivie. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle recula et se heurta quelque chose. Elle se retourna. C'était le torse de quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et vit un beau brun ténébreux. Elle recula en se confondant en excuses. Des effluves de mâle Alpha lui montèrent au nez. Il se présenta:

-Derek Hale, et toi?

-Annabeth Wilson.

Elle pensa "Alors, c'est toi Derek Hale? T'es sexy, dis donc." Elle se ressaisit. En même temps, le trio arriva en haletant.

-Anna...beth...t'es fo...olle ou...quoi? Lança Stiles en reprenant son souffle.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, renchérit Scott.

-Je me suis cognée à lui, en fait...Bizarrement.

Derek ne la quittait pas des yeux. Allison comprit et décida d'éloigner Annabeth de Derek. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était un loup-garou et c'était mieux comme ça. Allison détestait Derek car il lui avait enlevé l'occasion de venger Jill. Derek s'en alla. Annabeth s'accroupit et ramassa quelque chose. Elle l'observa et le donna à Scott.

-Une écaille?

-Oui, une écaille. Mais c'est pas une écaille de poisson, ni de serpent, expliqua Annabeth en fixant la direction où Derek avait disparu.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que...que c'est pas un loup-garou qui a massacré ces deux personnes? Questionna Scott.

-Oui, c'est pas un loup-garou. Et cette chose a laissé ça en partant.

-Ben on est dans la mouise.

-Scott, tu devrais aller travailler. Et rapporte-ça à ton véto.

-Ok.

Allison accompagna Scott. Stiles resta avec Annabeth.

-Dis Annabeth, t'es tombée sous son charme?

-Sous le charme de qui?

Ils recommencèrent à marcher.

-Sous le charme de Derek.

Annabeth le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Ben pourquoi tu le fixais, tout à l'heure?

-Quand je l'ai heurté, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. En plus, il me suivait.

-On t'avait dit de nous attendre.

Annabeth haussa les épaules.

-En tous cas, j'ai vu comment il te regardait, reprit Stiles.

-J'ai vu aussi. J'avoue que ça fait un peu peur.

Ils virent une grande trainée de sang. Ils s'approchèrent.

-Alors, soit c'est cette chose qui était blessée, soit il y a eu un rescapé. Je penche plus pour la chose blessée.

-Moi aussi. Mais comment mon père et ses hommes ont fait pour ne pas voir ça? Ça se voit à des mètres.

-J'imagine qu'ils avaient peur.

-Annabeth!

-Ben quoi? Tout le monde a peur. Même moi, j'en ai des frissons.

-Mais toi, tu es...

-Je sais.

Stiles décida de rentrer. Il insista pour qu'Annabeth rentre aussi mais il essuya un refus catégorique. Après le départ de Stiles, elle s'appuya contre un arbre et fixa le sang.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange...murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit:

-Tu devrais pas rester ici.

Elle leva la tête. C'était Derek, les mains dans les poches. "Oh mon Dieu! Il est tellement sexy" pensa-t-elle mais se donna une claque mentale en se disant "Mouais! Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il soit l'Alpha qui m'attire" Elle rétorqua à haute voix:

-Je m'en vais, de toute façon.

Elle quitta la forêt et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà très tard. Elle arriva chez elle, balança son sac contre le mur et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en poussant un gros soupir. Sa mère, qui l'entendit de la cuisine, demanda:

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose, mon louveteau?

-Ouais, une traînée de sang et une écaille qui n'appartient à aucune espèce connue de reptiles ou de poissons.

-Et?

-Et j'ai croisé le plus beau loup-garou de la Terre!

-Qui?

-Derek...Hale.

-Hale? Hum...je vois. Il habite seul, maintenant, je crois. C'est un Béta ou un Omega?

-L'alpha, répondit Annabeth.

Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, elle su que sa mère avait stoppé tout déplacement dans la cuisine puis elle l'entendit crier:

-Quoi? L'Alpha?

-Oui, l'Alpha.

-Annabeth, ne va pas te mettre en danger!

-C'est pas mon intention. J'ai un drôle de feeling avec lui.

-Comment ça, un drôle de feeling?

-Je sais pas.

Elle se leva et prit son sac pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle se doucha et fit ses devoirs. En fermant une des fenêtres de sa chambre, celle en face de son bureau, elle remarqua une voiture noire aux vitres tintées. Elle la regarda un instant avant de tirer les rideaux. Elle descendit manger puis remonta pour se coucher.

Mais ce soir-là, son sommeil était agitée. Pour cause, elle ne rêvait que de...Derek...ce beau ténébreux...ce bel Alpha...Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour avoir de l'air frais et surtout celle qui donnait sur son lit. Elle se rallongea en soufflant. Elle se rendormit quelques minutes après.

Le lendemain, elle arriva au lycée en baillant. Le trio et Rose l'attendaient. Elle les salua en se frottant les yeux.

-T'as pas bien dormi?

-Non. J'ai fait des cauchemars.

-Laisse-moi deviner. T'as cauchemardé sur Derek? Lâcha Stiles.

-No...non! Bon, bref. Qu'est-ce que ton patron a dit pour l'écaille?

-Il a dit la même chose que toi.

-Hum...ça nous avance pas. Et par contre, vous savez à qui appartient la Chevrolet Camaro noire?

Allison et Stiles s'échangèrent des regards qui en disaient long. Scott soupira et répondit:

-A Derek.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant chez moi, hier soir?

-Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir, répondit Rose en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Ils rigolèrent et allèrent en cours. Mais deux plus tard, les policiers décidèrent que tous les adolescents devraient rentrés chez eux pour ne plus ressortir car trois corps de jeunes adultes avaient été retrouvé, déchiquetés comme les autres.

En sortant du lycée, Annabeth remarqua la Chevrolet noire de l'autre côté de la rue. La vitre était baissée et Derek la regardait. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et lui tourna le dos et attendit Rose. Heureusement pour elles, Maïlanne, la mère d'Annabeth, arriva en voiture pour les ramener.

Annabeth passa sa journée à faire des recherches et parler en groupe sur Skype avec Scott, Stiles et Allison.

Mais ne remarqua pas la voiture noire garée devant chez elle...

...

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espèce que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Isaac

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le massacre des trois jeunes. L'école avait repris et Derek avait laissé Annabeth tranquille..Enfin, plus ou moins... Scott et Stiles étaient dans les vestiaires et discutaient.

Du côté d'Annabeth. Rose n'était pas venue car elle était malade. Elle marchait avec Allison et Lydia. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Lydia. Allison et elle parlaient:

-Tu te sousviens vraiment de rien?

-J'ai fait un fugue dissociative, d'après les psy. Autrement dit, ils n'ont aucune idée pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas avoir couru nue dans les bois pendant deux jours. Mais..perso, ça m'est égal. J'ai perdu 4 kilos.

Annabeth esquissa un sourire. Allison sourit aussi et demanda:

-T'es sûre que t'es prête?

-Arrête, répondit Lydia, c'est pas comme si ma tante tuait des gens.

Lydia entra. En même temps, tous les adolescents cessèrent de bouger pour la fixer. Allison et Annabeth entrèrent à leur tour et s'échangèrent un regard. Lydia était figée. Pour la faire réagir, Allison lui chuchota:

-C'est peut-être le kilo perdu.

Lydia s'obligea à sourire.

Quant à Scott et Stiles.

-Mais je te jure, Stiles, j'ai vraiment pas envie de massacrer des gens.

-C'est ce que tu dis mais quand tu seras griffes et crocs dehors, sur qui tu vas te défouler, dis-moi? Sur ce pauvre Stiles.

-Roooh arrête.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Bon, enferme-moi si tu veux. Mais j'espère que t'as mieux que des menottes.

En même temps, Stiles ouvrit son casier. Un chaîne glissa par terre. Tous les joueurs les regardèrent. Trente secondes passèrent et la chaîne tombait encore. Quelqu'un chuchota:

-Non mais attends, il a combien de mètres de ce truc?

Le coach vint les voir et leur parla. Stiles était gêné. Après, Scott et lui s'accroupirent pour ramasser. Scott sentit quelque chose et murmura:

-Il y en a un autre.

-Un autre quoi?

-Un autre loup-garou.

Un des joueurs leva la tête et les regarda.

Pendant l'entraînement, Annabeth était venue regarder. Elle s'appuya contre un poteau et croisa les bras. Scott et Stiles la remarquèrent et lui firent un signe de la main. Elle leur fit pareil en souriant. Scott parla. Annabeth écouta.

-Annabeth, il y a un loup-garou ici. T'as pas un plan pour...

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Stiles s'écria:

-Moi, j'en ai de plan.

Puis il alla voir le coach en courant. Scott haussa les épaules, Annabeth sourit. Elle se concentra ensuite sur les joueurs. Un d'entre eux était un loup-garou. Mais qui? Ça sentait trop la sueur pour qu'elle réussisse à trouver qui. Elle pria pour que le plan de Stiles marche. Celui-ci revint en courant à côté de Scott. Elle écouta:

-J'ai dit au coach que tu échangeais avec Danny, aujourd'hui.

-Mais j'aime pas jouer goal, répliqua Scott en faisant la grimace.

-T'as pas oublié que j'avais une idée? Et ben, c'est ça l'idée.

-Oh...

-On se concentre.

-Et c'est quoi ton idée? Demande le loup-garou.

-Il y a des fois où je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour survivre sans moi.

Annabeth pouffa de rire. L'entraînement commença. Scott se plaça dans le goal. Il cognait chaque joueur vraiment fort et les reniflait pour savoir si c'était un loup-garou. Annabeth haussa les sourcils. Le coach attrapa le casque de Stiles et lui demanda:

-Hé Stilinsky, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton camarade?

-Ben...je sais pas.

Scott recommença avec tous les joueurs. Tout à coup, il remarqua qu'un des joueurs avait un regard vraiment méchant. Ils se foncèrent dessus et ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils attérirent l'un en face de l'autre. En relevant la tête, ce garçon avait les yeux jaune brillant. Scott aussi. Annabeth avança d'un pas. Le coach siffla. Leurs yeux redevinrent normaux. Mais en même temps, le sheriff et deux hommes arrivèrent. Le garçon chuchota:

-Leur dis rien, s'teuplait! Par pitié, leur dis pas!

Scott était sonné.

Les policiers emmenèrent le garçon un peu plus loin. Annabeth rejoignit Stiles et Scott. Elle parla doucement:

-Alors, c'était lui! Il s'appelle Isaac.

-Pourquoi ton père l'emmène?

-Son père a été tué, il y a deux jours, répondit Stiles. Massacré.

-Annabeth, tu penses qu'il l'a tué? Demanda Scott.

-Non. Ce n'est pas lui.

-En tous cas, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je ne ressentais plus le besoin de massacrer des gens?

-Oui...

-Ben, lui, si.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Isaac en même temps. Annabeth continua:

-Mais c'est la Pleine Lune, ce soir.

-Stiles, elles sont solides, les cellules de leur poste?

-Pour des humains, oui. Mais pour des loup-garous, bizarrement, j'ai des doutes.

À la fin de l'entraînement, ils se changèrent. Mais Stiles devait aller en retenue. Scott courut alors pour intercepter la voiture, accompagné d'Annabeth. Quand ils poussèrent les portes, la voiture démarra. Annabeth avança mais c'était trop tard. Isaac les regarda avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Ils allaient partir quand une voiture noire se gara devant eux. Derek.

-Montez!

-Quoi? Tu veux rire? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Cria Scott, énervé.

-Je sais. Bon, maintenant, montez tous les deux.

-Non! Je vais lui trouver un avocat qui le fera sortir avant ce soir, répliqua Scott, toujours en criant.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont le laisser partir quand ils vont perquisitionner sa maison?

-Pourquoi? Demanda Annabeth.

-Il y a du lourd.

Scott et Annabeth se regardèrent. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, Derek n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards dans le retroviseur pour regarder Annabeth qui regardait dehors. Le temps d'arriver chez Isaac, la nuit était tombée. Annabeth sortit en première et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Scott lui demanda si elle allait bien:

-D'après toi?

Elle désigna rapidement la Lune du regard.

-Quoi? Ça fait déjà effet sur toi?

-Oui. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?

-Fie-toi à tes sens. Tu as remarqué que j'ai utilisé le pluriel? Je veux dire tous tes sens, pas seulement l'odorat.

Annabeth passa devant. Scott répliqua:

-Quoi? T'as assisté à l'entraînement?

-Ouais...

-C'était si pathétique que ça?

-Ouais...

-Annabeth, c'était vraiment pathétique?

Elle se pencha pour regarder des photos et répondit sans les regarder:

-J'avoue que ça m'a surprise. Mais...c'était loin d'être pathétique!

Elle regarda Derek en insistant sur le dernier mot. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste pour pas que Derek voit ses griffes. Ils descendirent à la cave et trouvèrent un congélateur qu'ils ouvrirent. Les paroies étaient couvertes de griffures et des trous. Annabeth commençait à être agacée.

-Quand tu l'as transformé, tu l'as prévenu des dangers? Des Argent? Questionna Scott, aussi agacé qu'Annabeth.

-Oui, mais il a quand même voulu...Et de toute façon, Scott, tu sors bien avec la fille Argent, alors toi aussi, tu es en danger, rétorqua Derek.

Scott se pinça les lèvres. Le regard de Derek fut attirer par le médaillon de l'adolescente. La spirale...Mais son regard remonta dans le cou satinée de la jeune femme. Scott donna un coup de coude à Annabeth et cligna des yeux pour signifier que ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais bleu turquoise. Elle ferma les yeux et leur tourna le dos. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha:

-Allô? Stiles?

-On a un très gros problème. Le père d'Allison et son grand-père ont envoyé un agent au poste avec une seringue remplie d'un concentré d'aconite.

-Quoi? Ok...ok...euh...dis à Allison de le ralentir le temps qu'on arrive et toi, vas direct au poste. On te rejoint là-bas. Ok?

-Ok. Et toi, ça va? Tu gères?

-Ca peut aller. Bon, on se retrouve là-bas, ok?

-Ok.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres loup-garous et dit:

-Vous avez écouté, je suppose. Donc pas besoin de vous expliquer la situation.

-Ecoute, Derek, si on t'aide sur ce coup, après je veux que tu arrêtes ça, lança Scott.

-Je vais voir, répondit le ténébreux en regardant Annabeth.

Ils prirent le chemin du poste de police...

...

 **Hey, voilà le troisième! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Le commissariat

La voiture se gara devant le poste de police. Stiles les y attendait. Allison sortit encore la première, les mains toujours dans les poches de sa veste.

-Il est déjà arrivé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait crevé les quatres roues et qu'il avait une flèche dans la cuisse. Mais il arrive quand même.

-Scott, tu devrais aller rejoindre Allison. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, déclara Annabeth en fixant la Lune.

-D'accord, j'y vais.

Après son départ, Stiles expliqua:

-Les clés de toutes les cellules sont gardées dans une armoire à code dans le bureau de mon père. Mais il faut d'abord passer l'agent de faction.

-Je ferai diversion, conclut Derek en partant.

-Wowowo! Rétorqua Stiles en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Derek lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bon, ok. Je retire ma main. Pas de soucis, reprit Stiles, appeuré. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais lui parler.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?

Il ne répondit rien.

-Le silence? C'est aussi de la conversation, continua Stiles, exaspéré.

-Laisse-le y aller, Stiles, marmonna Annabeth, on perd du temps.

Stiles finit par accepter. Derek entra et complimenta l'agent avec son plus beau sourire. Étrangement, Annabeth ressentit un légère, trèèèès légère pointe de jalousie. Elle et Stiles se faufilèrent dans le bureau du sheriff. Stiles composa le code. Mais les clés n'étaient pas là.

-Oh non! Murmura Stiles.

Annabeth entendit des cliquetis de clés venant d'un des couloirs.

-Il faut y aller.

L'agent traînait de la jambe droite, où la flèche d'Allison était encore enfoncée. Il avait pris la clé et avait la seringue en main. Styles lui barra la route et lui raconta des bobards. Il s'en rendit compte, attrapa Stiles et le traîna jusqu'aux cellules. Au même moment, Annabeth l'assoma. L'agent tomba par terre.

-J'espère que tu l'as pas tué?

-Il se réveillera avec une forte migraine.

Ils se tournèrent en même vers la cellule d'Isaac. Elle était saccagée et la porte était ouverte.

-Ohoh!

Annabeth se retourna et une fraction de secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva contre le mur avec une vilaine entaille à la joue, causée par les griffes d'Isaac. Celui-ci commençait à se transformer, ses yeux étaient jaune brillant. Il envoya Stiles à côté d'Annabeth. Elle se tenait la joue. Le sang coulait à travers ses doigts. Ça lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de se transformer. Alors qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à les attaquer, Derek entra dans la pièce et vit Annabeth blessée. La colère monta et il rugit, les crocs dehors et les yeux rouges. Isaac recula et se recroquevilla. Il reprit son apparence humaine. Stiles demanda en aidant Annabeth à se relever:

-Comment t'as fait ça?

Derek se retourna et répondit:

-C'est moi, l'Alpha.

Annabeth mit un mouchoir sur sa blessure.

-Toi, ça va? S'enquérit Stiles.

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit Annabeth en faisant la grimace. Mais il faut y aller, maintenant. Je te rappelle que t'as appuyé sur l'alarme. Ils vont arriver.

-Je reste. Je vais raconter des salades comme d'habitude.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui. Toi, rentre avant que ça s'infecte. Derek, tu peux la ramener, s'il te plaît?

-Non, c'est bon, répliqua Annabeth, je vais rentrer toute seule.

Derek la regarda.

-Non, je vais te ramener chez toi. En même temps qu'Isaac.

-Bon ok, soupira Annabeth.

Derek attrapa Isaac sans ménagement et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Annabeth arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le mouchoir toujours plaqué contre sa joue. Elle s'assit à la place passager après avoir prit son sac sur la banquette arrière. Derek démarra puis l'interrogea.

-Tu me montres le chemin?

-Non, pas besoin, tu le connais très bien, rétorqua Annabeth, sarcastique.

Derek esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand, malencontreusement, en passant les vitesses, sa main glissa sur la cuisse d'Annabeth. Elle sursauta et regarda méchamment Derek.

-Enlève ta main, Derek!

Il fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Arrivée à destination, elle quitta la voiture presque en courant mais jeta un dernier regard au brun avant de refermer la porte. Quand elle enleva le mouchoir, c'était déjà guéri. Elle s'enferma dans la cave et attendit le matin.

Vendredi. Annabeth arriva au lycée, les yeux presque clos. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait oublié de mettre un pansement sur sa joue pour faire comme si elle était encore blessée, mais c'était trop tard. Rose l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-T'as dormi, hier soir?

-Isaac, sauvetage, pleine Lune, transformation, dormi qu'une heure, résuma Annabeth en quelques mots en s'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

-Je vois.

-Mais le pire, marmonna Annabeth, c'est qu'Isaac m'a blessé au visage et Derek a vu que j'étais blessée, mais il ne sait pas que je suis un loup-garou. Et ce matin, j'ai oublié de mettre un pansement sur ma joue.

-S'il se pointe ici et qu'il te voit sans blessure, il va se douter de quelque chose, éluda Rose.

-Salut les filles! Lança Stiles en arrivant avec Scott et Allison.

-Salut, répondit Rose.

-Hum...grogna Annabeth en gardant les yeux fermés puis parla à voix basse: Sinon, Scott, ça s'est passé comment hier soir?

-Je me suis transformé mais le pire...

Il laissa Allison raconter:

-Il y avait une créature bizarre dans la rue.

Annabeth ouvrit les yeux.

-Elle ressemblait à quoi?

-Je sais pas. J'ai vu une forme courir le long du mur et disparaître.

-Hum...

-Et toi, Annabeth?

-Stiles a dû vous raconter. Je peux juste ajouter que je suis dans cet état parce que j'ai dû attendre que le jour se lève pour me rendormir.

-Quoi? On ne doit pas dormir à la pleine Lune?

-Même si tu peux dormir malgré la douleur, tu ne dois jamais dormir, Scott. Jamais. Parce que le loup prendra le dessus et je te laisse deviner la suite.

-Ouais, je vois.

Soudain, Jackson entra, attrapa Scott et le plaqua violemment contre les casiers.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça marche pas, McCall? Cria-t-il.

-Hé mais je sais pas.

Annabeth intervint et libéra Scott. Elle effleura la main de Jackson et sentit que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Elle dit calmement:

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Scott. Demande ça plutôt à Derek.

Ce qui la frappa, était le regard de Jackson. Le même regard qu'avait Isaac. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de s'en aller. Annabeth plissa les yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui.

-Bien sûr, il est fou, renchérit Stiles en tapant dans le dos de Scott.

Le groupe entendit des élèves dire:

-Hé, à ce qui paraît, des corps ont été retrouvé hier soir. Lacérés comme les autres. Dans la rue Julina Fenchi.

Allison sursauta. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-J'étais dans cette rue, hier soir. C'est là que je l'ai vu.

Annabeth jeta un regard à Jackson puis regarda dehors. Derek était là, dans sa voiture. Elle tourna rapidement la tête. La cloche sonna. Elle alla en cours.

Derek resta appuyé contre sa voiture pendant quelques minutes à réfléchir. «Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas de pansement au visage et que sa joue soit guérie?» se demanda-t-il en rentrant dans sa voiture. Il démarra et s'en alla...

...

 **Hello. Voilà le quatrième chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4: Le commissariat

La voiture se gara devant le poste de police. Stiles les y attendait. Allison sortit encore la première, les mains toujours dans les poches de sa veste.

-Il est déjà arrivé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait crevé les quatres roues et qu'il avait une flèche dans la cuisse. Mais il arrive quand même.

-Scott, tu devrais aller rejoindre Allison. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, déclara Annabeth en fixant la Lune.

-D'accord, j'y vais.

Après son départ, Stiles expliqua:

-Les clés de toutes les cellules sont gardées dans une armoire à code dans le bureau de mon père. Mais il faut d'abord passer l'agent de faction.

-Je ferai diversion, conclut Derek en partant.

-Wowowo! Rétorqua Stiles en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Derek lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bon, ok. Je retire ma main. Pas de soucis, reprit Stiles, appeuré. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais lui parler.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?

Il ne répondit rien.

-Le silence? C'est aussi de la conversation, continua Stiles, exaspéré.

-Laisse-le y aller, Stiles, marmonna Annabeth, on perd du temps.

Stiles finit par accepter. Derek entra et complimenta l'agent avec son plus beau sourire. Étrangement, Annabeth ressentit un légère, trèèèès légère pointe de jalousie. Elle et Stiles se faufilèrent dans le bureau du sheriff. Stiles composa le code. Mais les clés n'étaient pas là.

-Oh non! Murmura Stiles.

Annabeth entendit des cliquetis de clés venant d'un des couloirs.

-Il faut y aller.

L'agent traînait de la jambe droite, où la flèche d'Allison était encore enfoncée. Il avait pris la clé et avait la seringue en main. Styles lui barra la route et lui raconta des bobards. Il s'en rendit compte, attrapa Stiles et le traîna jusqu'aux cellules. Au même moment, Annabeth l'assoma. L'agent tomba par terre.

-J'espère que tu l'as pas tué?

-Il se réveillera avec une forte migraine.

Ils se tournèrent en même vers la cellule d'Isaac. Elle était saccagée et la porte était ouverte.

-Ohoh!

Annabeth se retourna et une fraction de secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva contre le mur avec une vilaine entaille à la joue, causée par les griffes d'Isaac. Celui-ci commençait à se transformer, ses yeux étaient jaune brillant. Il envoya Stiles à côté d'Annabeth. Elle se tenait la joue. Le sang coulait à travers ses doigts. Ça lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de se transformer. Alors qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à les attaquer, Derek entra dans la pièce et vit Annabeth blessée. La colère monta et il rugit, les crocs dehors et les yeux rouges. Isaac recula et se recroquevilla. Il reprit son apparence humaine. Stiles demanda en aidant Annabeth à se relever:

-Comment t'as fait ça?

Derek se retourna et répondit:

-C'est moi, l'Alpha.

Annabeth mit un mouchoir sur sa blessure.

-Toi, ça va? S'enquérit Stiles.

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit Annabeth en faisant la grimace. Mais il faut y aller, maintenant. Je te rappelle que t'as appuyé sur l'alarme. Ils vont arriver.

-Je reste. Je vais raconter des salades comme d'habitude.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui. Toi, rentre avant que ça s'infecte. Derek, tu peux la ramener, s'il te plaît?

-Non, c'est bon, répliqua Annabeth, je vais rentrer toute seule.

Derek la regarda.

-Non, je vais te ramener chez toi. En même temps qu'Isaac.

-Bon ok, soupira Annabeth.

Derek attrapa Isaac sans ménagement et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Annabeth arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le mouchoir toujours plaqué contre sa joue. Elle s'assit à la place passager après avoir prit son sac sur la banquette arrière. Derek démarra puis l'interrogea.

-Tu me montres le chemin?

-Non, pas besoin, tu le connais très bien, rétorqua Annabeth, sarcastique.

Derek esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand, malencontreusement, en passant les vitesses, sa main glissa sur la cuisse d'Annabeth. Elle sursauta et regarda méchamment Derek.

-Enlève ta main, Derek!

Il fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Arrivée à destination, elle quitta la voiture presque en courant mais jeta un dernier regard au brun avant de refermer la porte. Quand elle enleva le mouchoir, c'était déjà guéri. Elle s'enferma dans la cave et attendit le matin.

Vendredi. Annabeth arriva au lycée, les yeux presque clos. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait oublié de mettre un pansement sur sa joue pour faire comme si elle était encore blessée, mais c'était trop tard. Rose l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-T'as dormi, hier soir?

-Isaac, sauvetage, pleine Lune, transformation, dormi qu'une heure, résuma Annabeth en quelques mots en s'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

-Je vois.

-Mais le pire, marmonna Annabeth, c'est qu'Isaac m'a blessé au visage et Derek a vu que j'étais blessée, mais il ne sait pas que je suis un loup-garou. Et ce matin, j'ai oublié de mettre un pansement sur ma joue.

-S'il se pointe ici et qu'il te voit sans blessure, il va se douter de quelque chose, éluda Rose.

-Salut les filles! Lança Stiles en arrivant avec Scott et Allison.

-Salut, répondit Rose.

-Hum...grogna Annabeth en gardant les yeux fermés puis parla à voix basse: Sinon, Scott, ça s'est passé comment hier soir?

-Je me suis transformé mais le pire...

Il laissa Allison raconter:

-Il y avait une créature bizarre dans la rue.

Annabeth ouvrit les yeux.

-Elle ressemblait à quoi?

-Je sais pas. J'ai vu une forme courir le long du mur et disparaître.

-Hum...

-Et toi, Annabeth?

-Stiles a dû vous raconter. Je peux juste ajouter que je suis dans cet état parce que j'ai dû attendre que le jour se lève pour me rendormir.

-Quoi? On ne doit pas dormir à la pleine Lune?

-Même si tu peux dormir malgré la douleur, tu ne dois jamais dormir, Scott. Jamais. Parce que le loup prendra le dessus et je te laisse deviner la suite.

-Ouais, je vois.

Soudain, Jackson entra, attrapa Scott et le plaqua violemment contre les casiers.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça marche pas, McCall? Cria-t-il.

-Hé mais je sais pas.

Annabeth intervint et libéra Scott. Elle effleura la main de Jackson et sentit que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Elle dit calmement:

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Scott. Demande ça plutôt à Derek.

Ce qui la frappa, était le regard de Jackson. Le même regard qu'avait Isaac. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de s'en aller. Annabeth plissa les yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui.

-Bien sûr, il est fou, renchérit Stiles en tapant dans le dos de Scott.

Le groupe entendit des élèves dire:

-Hé, à ce qui paraît, des corps ont été retrouvé hier soir. Lacérés comme les autres. Dans la rue Julina Fenchi.

Allison sursauta. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-J'étais dans cette rue, hier soir. C'est là que je l'ai vu.

Annabeth jeta un regard à Jackson puis regarda dehors. Derek était là, dans sa voiture. Elle tourna rapidement la tête. La cloche sonna. Elle alla en cours.

Derek resta appuyé contre sa voiture pendant quelques minutes à réfléchir. «Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas de pansement au visage et que sa joue soit guérie?» se demanda-t-il en rentrant dans sa voiture. Il démarra et s'en alla...

...

 **Hello. Voilà le quatrième chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: La patinoire

Annabeth expliqua:

-Chaque ville a une famille protectrice. À chaque fois qu'à Beacon Hills un humain est transformé, la responsabilité retombe sur nous. Car notre rôle est de protéger les gens de cette ville. Nous manquons à notre responsabilité à chaque que quelqu'un est transformé. Ça me met à rogne qu'il ait pu encore transformé quelqu'un. Et je sens que je vais péter un câble s'il transforme une personne de plus.

-Donc t'es pas jalouse? Répliqua Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

-Non. Hier soir, quand on se parlait, il est venu devant ma maison et il a dit «Tu es la prochaine, Annabeth»

-Attends...l'interrompit Scott, il créait en fait une meute. Un Alpha devient plus fort avec une meute. Il lui en faut au moins trois.

-Mais qui? Demanda Annabeth.

-Toi.

-Non, sinon, il m'aurait déjà attaqué. Il a Isaac et Erica.

-Qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas déjà transformé quelqu'un?

-On va voir.

-Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il transforme les gens qui n'ont plus personne sur qui compter.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, s'assirent et racontèrent aux filles ce qu'ils avaient vu et déduit. Allison, voyant qu'Annabeth était à deux doigts de tout démolir, détendit l'atmosphère. Elle prit la main d'Annabeth et dit:

-Tu devrais relâcher la pression, Annabeth. T'as l'air d'une cocotte minute. Et si on allait se détendre tout à l'heure à la patinoire de l'école?

-Ok, soupira Annabeth.

Elle se détendit et ne pensa à rien jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Lydia et Rose rentrèrent chez elles et le reste du groupe alla à la patinoire. Ils enfilèrent leurs patins et gliassèrent sur la glace sauf Scott qui tombait sur la glace. Annabeth restait à l'affût quand même. Après deux heures de détente, elle se figea.

-Sortez! Vite! Ils arrivent!

Ils sortirent en vitesse et enlevèrent leurs patins avant de remettre leurs chaussures. Ils se cachèrent. Un adolescent arriva et commença à nettoyer la piste.

-Je croyais qu'ils arrivaient! Murmura Stiles.

-Chut!

Dix minutes passèrent. Derek, Isaac et Erica arrivèrent. Derek prit la parole:

-Alors, Boyd, comment ça se passe, ton changement?

-Ca va.

-Es-tu prêt à rejoindre la meute?

Annabeth serra les poings. Du sang coula. Elle grogna. Scott sortit de sa cachette et cria:

-Derek!

-Oh Scott. Tu étais là?

Annabeth murmura à Allison et Stiles:

-Allez-vous-en! Allez chez le patron de Scott! On vous rejoint après!

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais! Passez par derrière!

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent les lieux sans un bruit. Annabeth reprit la conversation en route.

-Erica, depuis que tu es un loup-garou, comment tu te sens? Demanda Derek, avec un air suffisant.

-Je me sens...mieux!

Elle arborait le même sourire suffisant. Puis ce fut le tour d'Isaac qui répondit la même chose. Après ça, le combat s'engagea. Scott les mit K.O en moins de deux et les envoya près de Derek en criant:

-Vous comprenez pas qu'il veut des chiens des garde! Il s'en fiche de vous! Il veut juste de la puissance!

Boyd resta à l'écart. Derek sourit et lança:

-Oui, t'as raison. C'est pour la puissance!

Il s'avança en se transformant et rugit. Le combat recommença. Annabeth se déshabilla entièrement et rangea ses vêtements dans son sac. À présent nue, elle prit la décision de se transformer en loup. Ses yeux prirent une couleur bleu, ses cheveux devinrent blanc et elle tomba à quatre pattes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Surtout ne pas crier. Se transformer était vraiment douloureux. Quelques minutes passèrent. Elle était maintenant une magnifique louve blanche mais le problème, c'est que ses yeux avait repris leur couleur verte et que les tatouages étaient restés. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil: Derek envoya Scott par terre et appuya son pied dans sa gorge.

Annabeth sortit de sa cachette et fonça sur Derek. Elle lui sauta dessus et il retomba sur le dos. Elle grogna en retroussant les babines. Derek lui attrapa la tête et la mordit au cou jusqu'au sang. Elle hurla et se débattit en le griffant. Il la jeta près de Scott. Elle glapit. Elle se releva et vérifia si Scott était vivant. Du sang coulait de sa morsure. Elle grogna et retroussa les babines. Mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas seulement une morsure mais aussi des entailles profondes à la patte avant droit, au flan droit et à la patte arrière droite. «Comment il a pu faire ça? J'ai même pas remarqué!» pensa-t-elle, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir sous l'effet de la douleur. Son sang gouttait sur la glace. Son pelage blanc était souillée par son sang et c'est là que Derek se rendit compte que c'était Annabeth, grâce aux tatouages et à ses yeux verts. Il lança, incertain:

-Annabeth?

Elle grogna de plus belle et recula. Elle réveilla Scott en le léchant et il s'agrippa à elle. Elle courut dans les vestiaires rapidement sous le regard de Derek. Mais elle oublia de prendre son sac. Heureusement qu'elle avait confié ses affaires d'école à Allison avant qu'elle parte. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle tomba de fatigue. Scott se leva et la porta jusqu'à chez le vétérinaire. Il entra rapidement. Allison et Stiles, l'attendaient, inquiets. Eux et son patron se précipitèrent vers lui. Il déposa la louve ensanglantée sur la table. Stiles interrogea doucement:

-C'est...Annabeth?

-Oui. Derek l'a salement amoché.

Le vétérinaire la soigna et la couvrit. Elle reprit sa forme humaine après. Elle avait une vilaine morsure dans le cou, des vilaines entailles profonde sur son flanc droit et sur sa cuisse droite. Scott raconta:

-Derek allait m'achever mais elle m'a sauvé. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il a comprit que c'était elle quand il a vu les tatouages.

Annabeth gémit. Le vétérinaire désinfecta les plaies de la jeune femme et celles de Scott. Il expliqua:

-Normalement, ça devait déjà être guéri mais quand c'est l'Alpha qui cause la blessure, elle prend plus de temps à guérir et vous souffrez beaucoup.

-Alors, Annabeth va...

-Vraiment beaucoup souffrir, termina le vétérinaire.

-C'est de ma faute, pleurnicha Allison. Si on était pas allé à la patinoire, on ne les aurait pas rencontré et Annabeth ne serait pas dans cet état.

Une faible voix lui répondit:

-Non, Allison, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Si j'ai protégé Scott, c'était pour toi et Stiles. Et aussi parce que c'est mon ami!

-Annabeth, ça va? Cria presque Stiles.

Elle garda les yeux fermés:

-Ca peut aller...je sais pas si c'est la morsure ou les entailles qui font le plus mal.

-Annabeth, dès que tu seras rétablie, on te ferait un câlin à t'en briser les os.

-Je demande à voir, Scott. Toi, ça va?

-Un peu sonné.

-Il y a un problème, continua Annabeth toujours faiblement, j'ai oublié mon sac aux vestiaires et il y avait mes vêtements dedans.

-Tu préfères que ce soit tes vêtements ou tes cours? Demanda Allison.

-Mes vêtements. Les cours sont trop importants.

-Derek a dû les récupérer.

-Mais il y a un autre problème, ajouta la blessée.

-Quoi?

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'avais d'odeur de loup, et bien c'est parce que j'ai un parfum exprès qui cache l'odeur de loup. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne fait plus effet au moment où je me transforme entièrement en louve. Du coup, tous les loups-garous présents à Beacon Hills vont savoir qui je suis.

-Ca va aller...

-Mais qu'une chose soit claire, demain, je vais en cours.

-T'es folle?

Elle rit légèrement puis demanda qu'on la ramène chez sa mère. Stiles se proposa. Il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture et la posa délicatement à l'arrière. Elle s'enroula encore un peu dans le drap. En arrivant à destination, sa mère sortit en courant et prit Annabeth dans les bras de Stiles. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et rentra. Stiles sourit sincèrement. Puis rentra chez lui.

Maïlanne soigna Annabeth avec des herbes qui faisaient cicatriser rapidement. Elle mit des pansements et des bandages dans le cou, sur le bras droit, sur le flan droit et la cuisse de sa fille. Elle berça ensuite sa fille avec en fredonnant des chansons en latin qui appaisa les douleurs et aida à Annabeth à s'endormir. Maïlanne la couvrit et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et avant de quitter la pièce, elle murmura «Mais qui a bien pu te faire ça?»

...

 **Voilà le sixième...enfin, je crois...si, le sixième! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **LOVE!**

 **PS: Si vous voyez dans les chapitres précédents ou à venir qu'il y a des mots qui manquent ou qu'il y a des fautes, merci de me le dire! RE-LOVE**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Dans la rue

Le lendemain matin, Annabeth souffrait atrocement. Mais elle réussit à s'extirper du lit, à manger et à se doucher. Sa mère lui brossa les cheveux et remit des pansements et bandages propres.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller aujourd'hui? Tu vas beaucoup souffrir.

-Maman, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai enduré il y a des années.

-Je sais, mon louveteau, je sais. Mais maintenant, on sent ton odeur de louve et tu vois, ton odeur est plutôt alléchante et sucrée. Ça va attiré les autres loup-garous.

-Maman, ça va Je t'assure.

Quand elle fût prête, elle sortit de sa maison après avoir écouté sa mère pendant dix minutes. Elle pensa qu'heureusement, son pendentif était resté avec elle même pendant sa transformation. Elle arriva devant son lycée dix minutes plus tard après maintes et maintes souffrances. Ses amis et surtout Stiles l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ils lui firent un câlin chacun leur tour. Rose l'interrogea:

-Tu souffres pas trop?

-Si, un peu, je dois dire.

Pour rigoler, Stiles fit une blague:

-En fait, tu ressembles à une momie du côté droit.

-Très drôle, Stiles, ironisa Annabeth.

Tout à coup, Boyd, Erica et Isaac passèrent à côté d'eux en observan Annabeth. Elle leur chuchota:

-Derek a dû leur demandé de m'espionner.

Allison lui tendit le sac qu'elle avait oublié à la patinoire.

-Je l'ai retrouvé. Mais tes vêtements avaient disparu.

-Oh merde alors. Il a pas osé?

-J'ai l'impression que si. Il a pris tes vêtements.

Scott inspira à fond et remarqua:

-Dis, Annabeth, tu sens vraiment bon. Ton parfum refait effet? Ou tu as changé?

-Non, c'est mon odeur de louve en fait, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ah...ah ok.

Allison donna une claque dans la tête de Scott. Le groupe rigola. Erica, Isaac et Boyd repassèrent à côté d'elle et inspirèrent à fond. Ils hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons. Erica prit son téléphone et appela Derek. Il répondit:

-Allô? Erica?

-T'avais raison, c'est elle. Mais quelque chose est sûre, c'est que tu l'as bien amoché.

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler, grogna le brun.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je vais lui rendre une petite visite, tout à l'heure.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle te laissera entrer.

-On va voir.

Elle raccrocha. Boyd chuchota:

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a blessé comme ça alors qu'elle l'avait juste écarté de McCall?

-Aucune idée. Je le comprendrais jamais mais je préfère obéir, répondit Isaac.

Ils allèrent en cours.

À 15h, Annabeth rentra chez elle, acompagnée de Rose. Avant de se séparer, elle demanda:

-Tu vas venir, tout à l'heure? T'es pas obligée, tu sais?

-Oui, je sais mais je viens quand même. À 19h30, comme d'habitude?

-En espérant que les autres viennent.

Rose rentra chez elle et Annabeth continua son chemin. Elle sentit une odeur familière et s'arrêta de marcher. Elle se retourna et balaya le paysage du regard. Personne. Elle soupira et rentra chez elle. Sa mère changea les bandages et pansements. Annabeth fit ses devoirs puis se reposa sur son lit. Vers 18h30, elle se changea et prit un sac, elle y rangea une bouteille d'eau avec des plantes guérisseuses dedans et une petite serviette. Elle descendit avec son sac et mit ses basquettes. À 19h15, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sa mère ouvrit. Elle l'appela:

-Mon louveteau?

-Oui, maman?

-Tu as de la visite.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva sans déposer son sac. Elle prit la place de sa mère qui alla préparer le dîner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Derek? Demanda la jeune fille froidement.T'as pas des chiens de garde à gérer?

-Pourquoi tu as sauvé Scott, hier soir?

-Parce que c'est mon ami.

-Tu as risqué ta vie, tu sais?

Annabeth regarda l'heure. 19h20. Elle cria:

-Bon, maman, j'y vais.

-Ok, mon louveteau. Fais attention à toi.

Elle sortit en refermant la porte. Elle lança froidement à Derek:

-Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller.

-J'ai encore quelque chose à dire.

-Quoi alors?

-Quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, tu...

-J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais l'Alpha, le coupa Annabeth. Bon, je dois y aller.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla en marchant vite. Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard à la salle de danse. Elle salua les autres danseurs et rejoignit Rose. Elle parla:

-Bon, tout le monde est là?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Comme vous le savez tous, le spectacle de danse c'est la semaine prochaine. Et ce soir, c'est la dernière répétition. J'espère qu'on sera au top à la fin de cette séance.

-Nous aussi, Annabeth.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à danser, une douleur lancinante au cou arrêta Annabeth. Les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi. Elle alla aux toilettes avec son sac en leur disant de continuer sans elle. Elle referma la porte des toilettes et enleva le bandage et le pansement. Son cou était vraiment rouge et la morsure était pire qu'avant. Elle versa un peu de l'eau avec les plantes. Ça lui fit mal. Elle remit un autre pansement et bandage et repartit s'entraîner. Il n'était pas question que des blessures de rien du tout l'empêchent de danser, surtout pour le concours. Elle murmura en dansant:

-Tu ne m'auras pas, Derek. Tu peux toujours rêver.

Pendant les deux heures, elle ignora le mal que lui causait ses mouvements, la douleur de sa cuisse quand elle s'accroupissait ou se mettait à genoux, son cou quand elle tournait la tête, son flanc quand elle se déhanchait. À la fin, le groupe était au point.

-Annabeth, comment on s'habille?

-Alors, pour les filles, ce sera casquette, débardeur, short jean, foulard en guise de ceinture, collant, basquettes montantes. Et pour les garçons, ce sera jean et débardeur.

-Des jeans? Répétèrent les garçons du groupe.

-Roooh c'est bon. Des dix chansons, vous n'en dansez que quatre. Et en plus, c'est pas des trucs durs, répliqua Rose.

-Ok.

À 22h30, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Rose demanda:

-Tout à l'heure, tu avais mal, hein?

-Et j'ai toujours mal. Je sais pas ce que Derek avait dans les crocs mais la morsure est devenue pire qu'avant et c'est rouge.

Rose supposa de sa voix douce:

-Annabeth, réfléchis. C'est un Alpha et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, les Alphas peuvent transformer qui ils veulent. Et comme tu es déjà un loup-garou, ton corps essaie de...de repousser le poison.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

-Rien de bon.

Elles rigolèrent. Tout à coup, quelqu'un attrapa Annabeth et lui bloqua les bras derrière le dos et un autre attrapa Rose. La personne qui tenait Rose sortit ses griffes et les approchèrent de la gorge de la rousse. Annabeth vit que c'était Isaac. Alors la personne derrière elle, c'était Erica.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

-Tu as deux choix: soit tu te transformes devant nous ou soit on l'a tue, sussura Erica.

-Oh, il fallait juste demander.

Elle ferma les yeux et sortit ses griffes. Elle les enfonça dans les mains d'Erica. Ses yeux devinrent bleu turquoise. Erica la lâcha et Annabeth lui donna une coup de pied à la tête. La blonde tomba, presque inconsciente. Annabeth se tourna vers Isaac et grogna. Elle s'avança. Isaac lâcha Rose et s'en alla en courant en prenant Erica sur son dos.

-Il t'a rien fait, j'espère?

-Non.

Elles continuèrent leur route...

À l'autre bout de la ville, Jackson sourit méchamment. Il se rendit compte que sa force était décuplé. Pour lui, il était un loup-garou et il allait en profiter...

...

 **Yo les amis, voici le septième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**

 **PS: Si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi, je répondrais sauf s'il s'agit des chapitres à venir! RE-LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Le Bestiaire-Grimoire

Mercredi. Les cours reprenaient à 9h pour tous les élèves. Annabeth en profita pour aller voir, Deaton, le patron de Scott. Elle entra et attendit qu'il finisse avec le dorberman à la patte cassée. En la voyant, il se mit à aboyer. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il arrêta.

-Vous avez un tel pouvoir avec les chiens, remarqua le vétérinaire en souriant.

-J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

-Je vois bien, tu es blafarde.

Il finit avec le chien puis se leva les mains.

-C'est bizarre. Les griffures commencent à cicatriser mais la morsure...non...

-Voyons ça.

Il enleva le pansement.

-Ouh... Ça a empiré.

-Ma mère a tout fait.

-Demande à Derek, il saura peut-être.

-Jamais!

-Bon, je vais désinfecter avec de l'alcool et on verra après.

-Mon amie m'a dit que c'est peut-être mon corps qui lutte contre le Venin. Au lieu de le supprimer.

Deaton fit goutter le désinfectant sur la morsure. Une sorte de fumée sortit de la plaie. Annabeth gémit et serra les poings.

-Je te donne des antibiotiques. Tu les prends le soir avant de dormir et reviens me voir dans quelques jours.

-D'accord. Merci.

Il mit un pansement et un bandage. Annabeth le remercia encore et elle alla au lycée. Il était 8h30 et il y avait presque personne. Il y avait Scott et Stiles et quelques élèves qui repartirent. Elle partit voir ses amis.

-Ca va?

-Oui...mais toi? Lui retourna Stiles. T'as pas l'air bien.

-Annabeth, pourquoi t'es venue? Interrogea Scott.

-J'ai un petit compte à régler.

-Avec qui?

Elle tourna sur elle-même et vit Derek dans sa voiture, sans ses trois chiens de garde. Elle marcha dans sa direction. Elle dit, un peu désinvolte:

-Salut, Derek, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plaît? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il fronça les sourcils mais sortit quand même. Sans le laisser le temps de parler, Annabeth lui envoya une gauche à la figure. Avec sa force de louve, bien sûr. Pour que ça fasse bien mal. Elle énuméra calmement:

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir mordu, enfoiré.

Avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle lui balança encore une gauche. Cette fois-ci, avec plus de force.

-Et ça, c'est pour avoir envoyé la chienne Erica et le toutou Isaac pour me forcer à me transformer et pour avoir menacé Rose. J'espère que t'as compris, connard.

Elle tourna les talons et revint vers Stiles et Scott qui étaient bouche bée. Elle envoya un regard noir à Derek qui se massait la mâchoire en rentrant dans sa voiture. Scott demanda:

-Mais t'es pas droitière, toi?

-Je suis ambidextre. Mais comme je peux pas utiliser le droit pour frapper, j'utilise le gauche.

-La chienne Erica et le toutou Isaac, répèta Stiles en rigolant. C'était bien trouvé.

-Si j'étais pas blessée, ces abrutis allaient y passer.

-Derek avait l'air vraiment surpris, lâcha Scott en souriant.

Annabeth se raidit: Derek était en train de lui parler.

- _Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas envoyé Erica et Isaac. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à ça. Et sois en sûre, tu vas me le payer._

Scott et Stiles se disputèrent amicalement. Elle se retourna et murmura:

-Hmm...Pour deux coups de poing, tu t'énerves. Toi, tu m'as blessé tout le côté droit du corps et ta morsure me fait souffrir. Et elle ne guérit pas. Alors, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me venger, pas toi. Et pour TA gouverne, Derek, je m'en fous que tu n'ais pas envoyé tes chiens de gardes, il fallait les surveiller.

- _Ma morsure? Et bien, tu garderas une trace de moi sur toi._

Annabeth serra les poings et ses yeux prirent une teinte bleue avant de redevenir vert.

-Je te hais! Rétorqua la brune en murmurant.

- _Moi, c'est plutôt le contraire!_

Il démarra et s'en alla. Rose et Allison arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Stiles raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Derek en rigolant. Les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent et ils allèrent en cours.

Deux jours plus tard. Annabeth repartit voir Deaton. L'état de la blessure s'était amélioré et Annabeth avait repris du poil de la bête. Mais ce qui lui parut bizarre, c'est que Deaton ne la soignait pas dans la salle habituelle. Quand il tourna le dos, elle alla dans la salle. Elle se figea. Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans était allongé sur la table, mort. Elle poussa un soupir de dégoût. Deaton arriva en courant.

-Cache-toi dans l'armoire, les Argent arrivent!

Elle se cacha et écouta. Le grand-père et le père d'Allison entrèrent.

-Je pense que je vais acheter un écritoire plus grand pour prévenir que la clinique est fermée, fit Deaton, désinvolte.

-Et si vous nous disiez ce qui a tué ce garçon?

-Et bien, d'abord, j'ai remarqué un coupure sur sa nuque. J'ai prélevé un échantillon et j'ai retrouvé des traces de paralysant.

-La créature qui a fait ça l'a neutralisé avant de le tuer.

-Ensuite, vous voyez ces blessures? Un animal quelconque les aurait fait de haut en bas. Mais celle-là a planté ses griffes dans le ventre et les a remonté, endommageant sévèrement les poumons et les artères. Ne lui laissant aucune chance.

Le grand-père, Gérard, hocha la tête et se prépara à partir. Deaton lui dit:

-Attention, ce n'est pas parce que je réponds à quelques-unes de vos questions que je suis de votre côté. Je vous ai expliqué comment il était mort mais je n'adhère pas à vos idées.

-Il n'avait que 24 ans, répliqua le père d'Allison.

-Les tueurs sont de tout âge et de toute profession, rétorqua Deaton.

-Mais aussi de toute race et de toute forme, lança Gérard.

Ils quittèrent la clinique. Annabeth sortit de sa cachette. Elle supposa:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus sur cette créature.

-J'avais lu quelque chose sur elle dans un grimoire. Mais j'ai oublié depuis.

-Quel genre de grimoire?

-C'était un livre où toutes les créatures qui existent sont recensées. Je crois aussi qu'il y avait des formules en latin et plein d'autres choses. Mais je ne sais pas où il est mais ce que je sais, c'est que Gérard Argent le convoite.

-Hum...je vois. C'est un Bestiaire et un Grimoire en même temps.

-Oui.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de ce corps?

-Je vais le recoudre et le donner aux pompes funèbres.

Annabeth décida de partir. Mais avant d'y aller, elle se retourna et lança:

-En fait, vous n'êtes pas vraiment vétérinaire, hein?

Il sourit légèrement. Annabeth prit la route du lycée. Il était 7h20. Elle retrouva ses amis et leur expliqua ce que le vétérinaire lui avait dit. Et ce qu'il avait dit aux Argent. Elle leur raconta pour le Bestiaire-Grimoire. Et termina avec un sourire par:

-Et je sais où il est.

Ils levèrent tous les sourcils. Stiles lui demanda:

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir?

-Parce qu'il m'appartient.

...

 **Et voilà le huitième chapitre! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Avant le match/-/A la piscine (1)

-Quoi? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Le Bestiaire-Grimoire est à moi. Il se passe de génération en génération dans notre famille. Mais Allison, ton grand-père veut s'en emparer.

Allison se figea.

-Pourquoi il le veut?

-Je sais pas. Y'a tellement de trucs dedans. Peut-être qu'il veut connaître toutes les créatures qui parcourent cette terre. Ou les formules latines. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que même s'il arrive à le voler, j'ai tout en mémoire!

-Hein? Ne me dis pas que tu as mémorisé ce truc? Articula Scott, surpris.

-Oh, il y a que...que six cents pages.

-Six cents pages? T'es complètement folle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Allison, ne dis rien à ton grand-père. Ce grimoire doit rester dans notre famille.

-D'accord.

-Vous savez que la nouvelle victime de la chose était un chasseur et qu'il s'est fait vraiment charcuté? Dit Annabeth à mi-voix.

-Quoi? Il est un peu noir et la tête rasée? Il est jeune? Questionna Allison, les yeux exorbités.

-Oui. Lui. Pourquoi?

-Hier soir, mon père a simulé un enlèvement pour que ça me fiche une peur bleue des loup-garous et pour que je casse avec Scott. À la fin, mon père et moi on est rentrés et on l'a laissé seul.

-Où est-ce que c'était?

-Dans l'ancienne maison des Hale.

Une ambiance lourde s'installa. Un bruit de dérapage se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent la voiture de Jackson se garer. Il sortit avec un sourire suffisant. Lydia essaya de lui parler mais se fit rabrouer. Elle rejoignit le groupe et dit avec tristesse:

-Jackson a changé. Je le reconnais plus.

Celui-ci s'approcha du groupe et se planta devant Annabeth. Elle avala sa salive et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Dis Annabeth, tu viens au match de crosse, ce soir?

-Euh...non.

-Allez, viens!

-Je vais voir.

-Cool. On se voit ce soir alors.

Il s'en alla. Annabeth resta figée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle dit:

-Lydia, fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît! Ça peut plus continuer!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Il ne veut pas m'écouter.

-T'as pas de chance, Annabeth, rigola Stiles.

Elle soupira.

Vers 5h00, Annabeth rentra chez elle et revint avec un sac à bandoulière. La nuit était déjà tombée. Allison était venue avec son père. La brune aux yeux verts décida de les éviter. Elle alla dans les vestiaires pour hommes et parla un peu à Scott et Stiles. Elle parla à mi-voix:

-Alors, prêts pour le match?

-Ouais...mais en fait, je joue pas, répondit Stiles, déçu.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je fais partie des remplaçants qui ne jouent jamais.

-Mais c'est pas juste.

-Le coach trouve qu'il joue pas bien, intervint Scott.

Pour le réconforter, Annabeth lui frotta le dos et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Un des joueurs les plus machos avec un sourire suffisant les interpella:

-Hé Stilinsky, elle est pas un peu trop bien pour toi? Tu sais même jouer! Hé la bombe, tu veux venir avec un vrai mec qui sait jouer?

Elle soupira, exaspérée et se retourna en passant un bras sur les épaules de Stiles et répliqua avec un sourire sarcastico-narquois:

-Non merci. Vois-tu, je préfère rester avec des gens intelligents qui ne savent pas jouer que le contraire.

Et elle finit sa phrase en agrandissant son sourire.

-Woooo, elle t'a clashé, se moqua un autre joueur.

Un autre encore siffla. Boyd l'observait, dans son coin. Il vit Annabeth passer murmurer un truc à Stiles mais il n'entendit pas car il ne savait pas comment faire pour utiliser son ouïe sur une seule personne. Annabeth n'enleva pas son bras comme il le croyait et elle rigolait à ce que Stiles disait. Scott fit semblant de les prendre en photo. La tête de Stiles et celle d'Annabeth se touchaient presque. «Quand je vais raconter ça à Derek, il va péter un câble» pensa-t-il. Il s'absenta quelques minutes et revint, les yeux exorbités. Le coach arriva.

-Bon, les gars. Vous êtes prêts pour le match?

-Oui coach!

-Quelqu'un m'a prévenu que Whittemore ne sera pas là, ce soir. Malheureusement. Alors j'ai nommé un remplaçant. C'est...Stiles Stilinsky.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans les vestiaires. Stiles était trop surpris pour réagir. Annabeth, qui avait toujours son bras sur les épaules de Stiles, lui fit une charmant sourire et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-J'te l'avais dit, la roue tourne.

-Stiles, t'es toujours là? Lui chuchota Scott.

Il hocha la tête lentement. Le coach continua de parler. Scott était vraiment content pour son ami. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de répéter «Je vais jouer! Je vais jouer» Annabeth sourit à Stiles quand il dit:

-Tu portes bonheur, en fait.

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Hé toi! L'interpella le coach, tu es la pom-pom girl de Stilinsky?

-Non, je ne suis pas sa pom-pom girl, je suis son amie, riposta la jeune fille avec un soupçon de rudesse.

Elle laissa un «Tsss» lui échappa et s'en alla après avoir dit à ses amis «Bon, j'y vais. On se retrouve là-bas». Les joueurs ne la quittèrent pas du regard. Le coach parla, parla, parla...

Annabeth, de son côté, s'assit sur le banc et se demanda pourquoi Jackson n'était pas venu et où était-il passé? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Allison et son père puis la mère de Scott.

Stiles et Scott sortirent pour aller sur le terrain. Stiles était vraiment heureux. Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à la piscine de l'école. Erica était là. Derek les rejoignit avec un ballon de basket dans les mains. Stiles demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Tout doux, gamin, c'est moi qui pose les questions, répliqua Derek, visiblement enragé.

Il faisait tourner le ballon dans ses mains comme pour se calmer.

-Boyd m'a rapporté que ce soir, tu as été très...trop proche avec Annabeth. Il m'a dit qu'elle t'avait murmuré des trucs à l'oreille mais il ne les a pas entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-En quoi ça te regarde, Derek?

Derek dégonfla le ballon avec ses ongles et le jeta plus loin. Stiles eut peur et rajouta:

-Bon ok. J'ai pas trop le choix, on dirait. La première fois, elle m'a dit de ne pas faire attention aux autres. Et la deuxième fois, elle m'a dit «J'te l'avais dit, la roue tourne.»

Derek leva les sourcils.

-Bon, je peux y aller? J'ai un match.

-Non.

Stiles soupira.

Au stade, le coach gueulait littéralement. Mais où était passé cet idiot de Stilinsky? Il demanda à Scott. Celui-ci répondit négativement. Le coach décida de remplacer le remplaçant. Il envoya un autre joueur sur le terrain. Boyd n'arrêtait de sourire. Annabeth s'inquiètait vraiment et murmura à Scott:

-Scott, je vais chercher Stiles. J'ai l'impression qu'il a des problèmes.

-Vas-y.

Elle se leva, avec sa sacoche et partit à la recherche de son ami.

De son côté, notre petit Stilinsky stressait. Pour une fois qu'il jouait, il fallait que ce con de Derek le retienne pour des questions de parano sur sa relation avec Annabeth. Franchement... Erica et Derek levèrent la tête et se turent.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Une espèce de reptile aux yeux jaunes hurla. Stiles courut à côté de la piscine. La créature envoya Erica contre un mur, qui perdit connaissance. La créature griffa Derek qui fut paralyser. Stiles le rattrapa et sauta dans l'eau. Il recracha de l'eau. La créature voulut entrer dans l'eau mais recula subitement comme si il s'était brûlé.

-Oh moins, on est en sécurité ici, chuchota Stiles.

...

 **Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: A la piscine (2)/-/Dans les vestiaires

Annabeth, de son côté, cherchait toujours Stiles. Elle le renifla et sentit que son odeur venait de la piscine du lycée. Elle poussa les portes et entendit des cris inhumains. Elle courut. Elle arriva à la piscine. Elle vit Erica, inconsciente et une espèce de reptile rôder autour du bassin. Elle vit Stiles et Derek. Elle posa son sac et plongea. Elle nagea jusqu'à eux. Ils étaient en train de couler. Annabeth les rattrapa. Elle nagea jusqu'à bord et Stiles attrapa celui-ci. Derek était encore paralysé.

-Ca va? Demanda la brune.

-Oui...J'ai bu la tasse à cause de Derek mais bon...

-Il fallait le laisser couler! Répliqua Annabeth, en sentant la main de Derek sur sa poitrine.

Elle le lâcha, le laissa un peu s'étouffer puis le rattrapa avec un petit rire. Elle eut une idée et accrocha la main de Derek au rebord, puis elle nagea jusqu'à la créature. Elle tendit la main droite pour la rassurer et avança en même temps. La créature s'immobilisa et avança aussi. Elle appuya sa patte contre la main d'Annabeth. Mais le liquide paralysant de ses griffe goutta sur la main de la brune. Celle-ci ne put plus bouger et coula. Elle retint sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la remonter: la queue du reptile. Celui-ci la posa par terre et lui lécha la main. Elle toussa et se tourna sur le côté. Le reptile hurla une dernière fois et s'enfuit en passant à travers le toit en verre.

Annabeth s'assit et toussa encore. Elle se mit debout puis marcha lentement vers Stiles et Derek. Elle les sortit de l'eau. Scott arriva quelques minutes plus tard et demanda ce qui s'était passé. Erica, qui venait de se réveiller, lui expliqua brièvement. Mais...où étaient passés Stiles et Annabeth? La jeune louve avait entraîné Stiles dans les vestiaires et lui chuchota:

-Pourquoi t'es là? Le coach était furieux et il a dit que tu joueras plus jamais!

-Mais c'est Derek!

-Hum...je vois. Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. Bon, je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Va te changer.

Annabeth lui donna des vêtements et alla dans les vestiaires pour filles. Elle se doucha rapidement, se sécha le corps et les cheveux et s'habilla. Elle rejoignit Stiles. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle entra et l'appela:

-Stiles? Ça va?

Toujours rien.

-Stiles?

Elle avança lentement. Elle s'inquièta.

-Stiles, réponds! Tu me fais peur là!

Soudain, Stiles lui arracha sa chemise, heureusement à clip et non à boutons. Et la plaqua contre les casiers. Elle sentit la chaleur de Stiles dans son dos. La respiration de celui-ci était vraiment rapide et saccadée. Annabeth, quant à elle, était vraiment trop surprise pour réagir et elle n'allait pas faire du mal à un ami. Et de toute façon, elle pourrait rien faire car le venin paralysant de la créature reptilienne l'avait affaibli.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Chuuuut, j'ai pas envie qu'il nous entende!

Elle lâcha son sac. Elle sentit une paire de lèvres dans son cou. «Heureusement que ma morsure est déjà guérie» pensa-t-elle, sentant une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle. Elle se retourna et fit face à un Stiles complètement différent.

-Stiles, c'est toi?

-Oui, c'est moi, Annabeth. Mais c'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

-Ah...ah bon? Et...depuis quand?

-Depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré.

-Stiles, je crois que t'es pas ton état norm...

Stiles l'embrassa en lui serrant la taille. Annabeth, prise de court et surtout la louve en elle émoustillée par l'odeur de Stiles, ne résista pas à l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Stiles.

-Huum...ils sont en train de se demander où on est, murmura Annabeth, on devrait peut-être y aller?

-Encore quelques secondes...

Après ça, Stiles mit son tee-shirt, en même temps Annabeth boutonna sa chemise en disant:

-Heureusement que c'était une chemise à clip, sinon tu m'aurais remboursé.

Elle attrapa son sac. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et quittèrent les vestiaires. Au moment où ils sortirent, Derek sentit l'odeur d'Annabeth sur Stiles et vice-versa. «Oh non! Ils ont pas osé?» enragea-t-il en serrant les poings. Scott avait aussi deviné et sourit à Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Erica, toujours sur les nerfs, demanda:

-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, quelqu'un peut me dire c'était quoi cette chose?

-Un Kanima, répondit Annabeth, impertubable.

-Un Kanima? Répétèrent les autres.

Elle posa son sac sur le petit mur à côté d'elle et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Elle en ressortit une sorte de bouquin avec une couverture en cuir et or. Il y avait un symbole dessus.

-C'est le Grimoire? L'interrogea Stiles.

-Ouaip. Par contre, vous pouvez vous tourner ou fermer les yeux.

Ils s'éxecutèrent sauf Derek qui la fixait avec une certaine colère. Annabeth n'en avait cure et elle se cacha derrière le muret. Elle ressortit, le livre ouvert.

-C'est bon.

Elle chercha en tournant les pages.

-Alors...Kanima...Kanima...ah voilà. Le Kanima est une créature mythologique reptilienne. Son rôle était de tuer les meurtriers. Il fut utiliser par un prêtre pour tuer tous les assassins de son village. Mais à un moment, le lien entre eux devint si fort que le prêtre pouvait faire tuer n'importe qui, lut-elle. Le Kanima, contrairement au loup-gaou qui cherche une meute, cherche un maître. Pour le contrôler, il suffit qu'il pose sa patte contre la main de celui qui veut le contrôler. Mais attention, le Kanima est comme l'alter-ego, la partie noire de la personne. Dans quelques cas très spéciaux, la conscience humaine du Kanima pouvait prendre le dessus et contrôler lui-même ses actes.

Elle arrêta de lire et leva la tête.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu prends ton Grimoire? S'offusqua Stiles.

-D'abord, il fallait que je supplie ma mère pour pouvoir le prendre. Et ensuite, la description d'Allison était trop vague. Et il y a au moins dix espèces qui correspondaient à sa description, répliqua Annabeth.

-Maintenant qu'on sait ce que c'est, les coupa Scott, il faut savoir c'est qui. Et pourquoi il vous a attaqué.

-Si il avait attaqué Derek, j'aurais compris, répondit Annabeth le plus désinvoltement possible, mais Stiles, c'est pas un assassin.

-Hé toi, cria Erica à l'intention d'Annabeth, n'insulte pas Derek, c'est compris?

Derek ne réagit pas. Annabeth tourna lentement la tête vers Erica, les yeux bleus. Elle articula:

-Sinon quoi, Erica? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Derek est un meurtrier, un enfoiré doublé d'un gros connard.

-Tu l'auras voulu, hurla Erica.

Tout se passa très vite mais Stiles se retrouva avec le Grimoire dans les mains et Erica se retrouva face contre le mur, appuyée par la main griffue d'Annabeth dans son cou. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

-Ecoute-moi bien, je suis une Omega depuis la naissance et même plus et toi, une Bêta que depuis quelques jours. Alors, tu n'es pas en capacité de me vaincre ou même, de me menacer. Donc, si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseillerais de plus recommencer et de rester à ta place.

Annabeth la lâcha et se tourna vers Derek. Elle continua:

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai traité d'enfoiré et de connard

Il croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas? Je vais te le dire: A cause de toi, Stiles n'a pas pu jouer alors qu'il attendait ça avec impatience. Et il ne jouera plus jamais. Tu l'as mit en danger en l'emmenant ici...oh attends...il fallait même pas l'emmener pour des questions sur notre relation parce que, tu vois, ça te regarde pas.

Ses yeux bleu turquoise commençaient à changer de couleur et devenir rouge. Elle continua, toujours froidement:

-Je sais que Scott a fait une alliance avec toi et je respecte. Je suis d'accord qu'on s'entraide pour arrêter le Kanima mais rien de plus. Mais qu'une chose soit claire, je ne veux plus que tu approches de Stiles. Il est sous ma protection!

Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était ému et surpris. Annabeth entendit un «Annabeth, tes yeux...ils sont...» Elle savait de quelle couleur ils étaient. Ils étaient rouges. Elle ferma les yeux et ils reprirent leur couleur verte. Elle soupira et repartit vers Stiles pour prendre le livre. Mais elle entendit aussi Erica chuchoter «Tss une Omega? Sa famille était peut-être des Bêtas, des sauvages et elle se prend pour une Omega?» Scott, qui avait entendu, essayait de la calmer. Annabeth était figée, les yeux fixes. Elle se retourna lentement, la couleur des yeux tournant au rouge et avança vers Erica. Elle fit craquer ses phalanges en fermant les poings puis les rouvrit en sortant ses griffes. Erica comprit son erreur mais ne put s'enfuir. Annabeth enfonça ses griffes dans son dos, dans ses jambes et dans son ventre. La blonde s'effondra par terre. Elle lança, sans regarder Derek:

-Dresse mieux tes chiens de garde, Derek, ou tu n'en retrouveras que des cadavres.

Erica gémit de douleur. Derek resta les bras croisés, fixant les yeux rouges d'Annabeth.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott, Stiles et Annabeth s'en allèrent, laissant Derek et Erica seuls dans la ruelle.

...

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Chez Stiles (1)

Il était déjà presque minuit. Sur le chemin, Scott raconta comment c'était passé le match.

-On a gagné, en tout cas. Mais Boyd m'a explosé le genou. Tout le monde a entendu le «crac». Et Boyd en était plutôt fier.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout ceux que Derek transforme deviennent arrogants et sûrs d'eux? Se demanda Annabeth à haute voix.

-Mais il y a un truc qui m'inquiète, c'est le fait que Jackson n'était pas là, dit Scott.

Stiles et Annabeth marchaient collés l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Scott demanda avec un petit sourire:

-En fait, depuis quand vous être ensemble?

-Euh...ben...répondirent les deux adolescents en même temps, depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je vois.

-Boyd a dû raconté à Derek ce qui s'était passé avant que le match commence, expliqua Annabeth. Donc, il a enlevé Stiles entre guillemets pour en savoir plus.

-Il m'a posé des milliards de questions. Et au début, quand j'ai refusé, il a dégonflé un ballo avec ses griffes.

-Donc, répliquèrent Scott et Annabeth en riant, toi aussi, tu t'es dégonflé.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Scott les quittèrent le premier. Puis le nouveau couple discuta. Stiles lui demanda:

-Dis Annabeth, ça te dirait de dormir chez moi, ce week-end? À partir de ce soir?

-Ouais mais faut que je demande à ma louve protectrice de mère. Mais comme elle t'a déjà rencontré, je pense qu'elle dira oui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Annabeth.

-Tu veux entrer? Le temps que je prenne quelques affaires?

-Ok.

Elle poussa la porte. Elle cria:

-Maman, je suis rentrée!

Sa mère arriva dans le salon et salua Stiles qui lui répondit timidement.

-Euh...m'man...euh...est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez Stiles, ce week-end, s'il te plaît?

Maïlanne eut un grand sourire radieux.

-Mais bien sûr, mon louveteau. Tant que c'est Stiles. Va prendre des affaires et toi, Stiles assieds-toi.

Annabeth et Stiles échangèrent un regard surpris. Elle monta dans sa chambre et mit son linge mouillée dans le panier. Elle prit un sac plus grand et y mit des vêtements pour le week-end et lundi, une brosse à cheveux, son ordinateur et son chargeur, son grimoire et son téléphone et son chargeur. Elle vérifia trois fois. Elle ferma toutes les fenêtres de sa chambre.

Stiles, de son côté, fut bombardé de questions par la mère d'Annabeth. La dernière question fut:

-Tu l'aimes, hein?

Stiles rougit. Il balbultia:

-Oui...oui, bien sûr!

-A la bonne heure, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre et je pense que tu es un garçon bien pour mon petit louveteau. Mais attention...

Elle prit un air sombre et continua:

-Mais attention, si tu lui brise le coeur, tu auras à faire à moi! C'est clair?

-Oui, madame Wilson.

Une voix venant de l'escalier retentit:

-Maman, n'effraie pas ce pauvre garçon. Il a passé une journée mouvementée et effrayante.

-Je dois deviner. Quand on rencontre un Kanima, c'est pas de tout repos.

Stiles se figea et tourna la tête vers Annabeth. Celle-ci répondit:

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Après ça, après un câlin d'une minute avec sa mère, Annabeth et Stiles s'en allèrent. Après dix minutes, ils arrivèrent chez Stiles. En entrant, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Stiles soupira en appuyant sur l'interrupteur:

-Mon père doit être encore au travail.

-Il doit vraiment être fatigué.

Annabeth monta à l'étage avec Stiles. Elle posa son sac et dit:

-Je vais prendre une douche, ça te dérange pas?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle prit des vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, ses yeux tournant du vert au bleu. Du bleu au rouge puis du rouge au vert. Son coeur battait vite, vraiment vite. Elle se doucha à l'eau froide et ne fit que penser à Stiles. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par Stiles? Malgré l'eau froide, son corps était brûlant. Elle sortit du bac à douche et se sécha. Elle mit son short mais ses cheveux la gênaient. Elle décida de les attacher. En même temps, Stiles toqua.

-Entrez!

-Annabeth, je me disais que...

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge. Et rougit. Il vit deux spirales dans son dos. Annabeth sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle. Elle fit semblant que ça ne la gênait pas et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je me disais...si ça te dérangeais...de...de...qu'on dorme ensemble?

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux et réprima l'envie de se retourner.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

«Bien au contraire» ajouta-t-elle en dans sa tête avec un petit sourire. Elle soupira -à contre coeur- :

-Je te dérange, Stiles?

-Euh...désolé.

Il ressortit. Annabeth prit son tee-shirt et l'enfila. Stiles, lui, s'assit à son bureau et décida de faire quelques recherches. Il alluma son ordinateur et tapa dans la barre de recherche «Annabeth Wilson». Quelques liens apparurent mais aucun site lui apprit quelque chose. Il sursauta quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer. Annabeth lui murmura suavement à l'oreille:

-Tu sais, Stiles, si tu veux me connaître un peu plus, il suffit juste de poser la question.

Stiles n'osa pas bouger. Annabeth le rechauffait et ça lui faisait du bien. Il balbutia:

-O...Ok. Mais je vais d'abord me doucher.

Annabeth le lâcha et le regarda partir, les yeux virant du vert au rouge et vice-versa toutes les secondes. Elle s'assit sur le lit, heureusement pour deux personnes, et essaya de trouver les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Pourquoi sa mère était si contente qu'elle sorte avec Stiles? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait comme ça? Pourquoi son corps était brûlant? Pourquoi ses yeux changeaient de couleur? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réagi un peu violemment quand elle a appris que Stiles ne jouerait peut-être plus jamais? Pourquoi elle avait une envie irrépressible d'arracher les vêtements de Stiles? «Je demanderais ça à maman en rentrant» pensa-t-elle. Elle se plongea dans ses réflexions de louve et ne remarqua pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

Stiles claqua des doigts devant Annabeth pour la faire émerger. Elle cligna des yeux et leva la tête.

-Ca va? Lui demanda Stiles.

-Oui...

Elle regarda l'heure. 00h10. Stiles s'assit en face d'elle et la questionna:

-Quand tu as...parlé à Erica tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu étais une Omega et même plus. Ça veut dire quoi? Et pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges?

-Et bien, en fait je suis une Alpha.

-Quoi? Une Alpha?

-Oui. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

-Mais pour être un Alpha, tu dois avoir une meute.

-J'en ai une. Tu veux les rencontrer?

-Euh..oui. Mais pourquoi tu as réagi un peu méchamment tout à l'heure avec Derek? J'avais l'impression que tu allais l'étriper. Et en plus, tu as dit «Ne t'approche plus de Stiles. Il est sous ma protection»

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui ai parlé.

Le cerveau d'Annabeth fit tilt.

-Oh non...je comprends pourquoi je suis comme ça. Ma mère avait déjà vu que c'était toi.

-Que c'était moi?

-Chez les loup-garous, les femelles deviennent violentes, méchantes et protectrices quand elles ont trouvé...

Elle se redressa et fixa Stiles.

-Quand elles ont trouvé leur mâle. Leurs yeux changent constamment de couleur et elles deviennent comme malade. Et...

-Mais c'est super!

Stiles lui sauta dessus et la plaqua en lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Annabeth eut un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche et continua suavement:

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, Stiles. Parce que j'ai tellement envie de toi en ce moment que que je pourrais te blesser.

-On verra...

Et il se lécha les lèvres.

...

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre posté! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **LOVE!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Chez Stiles (2)

Le lendemain matin, Annabeth fut réveillée par Stiles avec des baisers dans le cou et dans le dos. Elle entendit un «Réveille-toi, ma jolie louve» Elle grogna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle jeta un oeil au réveil de Stiles qui indiquait 7h00. Elle cria à travers l'oreiller:

-Stiles, il est que 7h00 et on est samedi.

-Oui, mais on a des choses à faire.

-Comme?

-Comme...

Il glissa sa main sous la couette pour la caresser et lui mordilla le cou. Il finit sa phrase:

-Comme: se faire des câlins toute la journée et autre chose.

-En fait, t'es qu'un obsédé.

-Je suis toujours comme ça. Demanda à Scott.

Annabeth se leva en soupirant et s'étira. Elle se frotta les yeux et marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à son sac, elle prit des vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains à double tour. Elle doucha à l'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur elle. Elle se remémora la nuit passée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues étaient rouges et elle avait une impression bizarre au bas-ventre. «On l'a fait!» pensa-t-elle, partagée entre la joie et l'énervement.

Une heure plus tard. Elle était en train de lire son grimoire quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha sans regarder.

-Allô?

-Allô, mon louveteau?

Annabeth fronça les sourcils. Sa mère paraissait surexcitée.

-Alors, vous l'avez fait? Comment c'était? La questionna Maïlanne, visiblement heureuse.

-Maman, c'est gênant! Répondit Annabeth en rougissant.

Stiles entra dans la chambre en même temps.

-D'accord, tu me raconteras tout ça quand tu seras rentrée! Répliqua joyeusement la mère d'Annabeth.

-Youpi! Répondit Annabeth sans conviction.

-Sinon, tu as trouvé une solution pour le Kanima? Lui demanda sa mère plus sérieusement.

-Non. J'ai juste réussi à rompre temporairement le lien qui l'unissait à son maître.

-Juste réussi? Répéta sa mère. Pour rompre un lien demande beaucoup de pouvoir et d'énergie.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, je t'appelle toute à l'heure ou demain.

-D'accord. Je t'aime, mon louveteau.

-Moi aussi, maman.

Elle raccrocha. Stiles la regardait, les yeux exobités et presque blanc. Elle leva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pouvoir? Énergie?

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle mit ses basquettes et lui prit le bras.

-Viens avec moi.

Ils allèrent en forêt, dans un lieu où il y avait personne. Annabeth se tourna vers la montagne et lança:

-Tu voulais rencontrer ma meute? Et bien, la voilà.

Elle hurla comme un loup puis attendit. Le vent commença à souffler. Puis les loups se formèrent dans la terre, dans les feuilles grâce au vent, dans l'eau et alluma un briquet. Le feu quitta son support pour aller sur le sol. Des loups prirent forme. Mais d'autres loups apparurent. Des loups noirs d'un côté et des loups blancs de l'autre. Il y avait maintenant des centaines. Annabeth se retourna vers Stiles, les yeux rouges. La meute se colla contre elle. Stiles était médusé, estomaqué, surpris et bouche bée. Annabeth s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota:

-Je vais te confier un secret, Stiles. Je ne suis pas qu'un loup-garou Alpha. Je suis aussi une Mage, une Sorcière et une Magicienne.

-Quoi? Tu es tout ça?

-Mage et Magicienne du côté de ma mère, Sorcière du côté de mon père.

Annabeth fit disparaître sa meute et s'assit sur un rocher à côté de Stiles.

-Je vais t'expliquer: Les Mages, Magiciens et Sorciers ne sont présents que dans quelques familles et quelques rares, très rares personnes héritent de ces trois titres. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur moi.

-Pourquoi malheureusement?

-Parce que si je perds le contrôle et que je m'énerve trop, tout est détruit. Et c'est pas cool.

-Ah d'accord. Continue ton explication.

-Les Mages contrôlent tout ce qui est palpable, comme les éléments de la Nature ou les objets, les Magiciens contrôlent les bonnes énergies, les énergies blanches. Et les Sorciers contrôlent les forces occultes et noirs. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait différents loups, les blancs et les noirs, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air.

-Et ta mère? Demanda Stiles en lui prenant la main.

-Ma mère était Mage et Magicienne mais elle a perdu la majorité de ses pouvoirs il y a sept ans. Elle est restée loup-garou mais son seul pouvoir maintenant, c'est les visions du futur. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a vu.

-Tu es incroyable, Annabeth.

-Comment ça?

-Tu as toutes ces responsabilités sur le dos mais tu nous aide quand même.

-J'ai pu briser le lien que le Kanima entretenait avec son maître mais il nous faut trouver ce maître maintenant.

-Je croyais que tu étais devenue son maître.

-Non, si il m'a sauvé, c'est uniquement parce que soit c'est son maître qui tient à moi ou soit, c'est l'humain qui est le Kanima qui éprouve des sentiments pour moi.

-Ah bon? Et qui? Répliqua Stiles, visiblement très jaloux.

-Aucune idée.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et fixèrent le ciel. Annabeth parla à mi-voix:

-Stiles, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je...quand...non, rien. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire? Ils restèrent une heure dans la forêt et décidèrent de rentrer. Annabeth retrouva son grimoire par terre et toute la chambre était dans le désordre. Elle sentait encore une odeur malsaine de noirceur.

-Quelqu'un est venu ici.

-Peut-être mon père.

-Tu crois que ton père aurait saccagé ta chambre? Et il ne sent pas la méchanceté.

-Mais alors qui?

Annabeth inspira profondément.

-Je reconnais cette odeur. C'est celle de...

-De qui?

Elle continua sa phrase, la mine sombre.

-C'est celle d'Erica.

-Erica? Mais c'est quoi son problème?

-C'est pas son problème. C'est le problème de Derek. Dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il n'était pas net. J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle a dit que Derek voulait que...que...que...

-Que quoi? Demanda Stiles, vert de jalousie.

-Il veut que je sois sa femelle. Sa femelle dominante. Au début, il comptait me transformer mais quand il a vu que j'étais un loup-garou, ben...

-Il ne t'aura jamais! Il faudra ma passer sur le corps.

-Mon pauvre Stiles, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Et je te signale qu'à l'origine, c'est moi normalement qui devrais être hyper jalouse. Je suis une louve, je te le rappelle.

Annabeth rangea en un claquement de doigt la chambre de son chéri en sucre. Puis l'ordinateur de Stiles se mit à sonner. Un appel Skype. Il décrocha. C'étai Scott avec Allison.

-Hé salut! Lança Scott.

Mais il fronça les sourcils et demanda:

-Mais Annabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Stiles?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'Allison fait chez toi? Lui retourna la brune en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils redevinrent sérieux et parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Allison prit la parole.

-Tu as dit vrai, Annabeth. Pas plus tard qu'hier, mon grand-père m'a demandé si je te connaissais et si tu avais quelque chose de spécial comme un livre que tu gardais toujours sur toi.

-Hum...il me connaît.

-Et, continua Allison, j'ai menti. J'ai dit qu'on se croisait dans quelques cours mais qu'on ne se connaissait pas.

-Ouf.

-En fait, reprit Allison, quand est-ce que vous alliez me le dire?

-Lundi, répondirent les deux en même temps.

-Mais Derek, dit Annabeth, ne sait pas trop ce que veut dire travailler ensemble. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il a envoyé Erica saccager la chambre de Stiles.

-Elle ne t'a pas volé le grimoire?

-Non, heureusement. Et de toute façon, c'est écrit en latin archaïque.

-Mais tu sais, rétorqua Allison, la psy de Lydia et Lydia elle-même savent lire le latin archaïque.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que la psy de Lydia est la soeur de Deaton, le patron de Scott et ils n'apprécient pas trop Derek. Et Lydia a plutôt peur de Derek depuis que Peter l'a mordu, répliqua Annabeth.

Tout à coup, un caillou entra par la fenêtre avec un papier accroché dessus. Annabeth se leva et le prit. Elle lut ce qui était écrit «Arrêtez de chercher ou vous le paierez! Annabeth, abandonne tant que c'est encore possible ou tous tes amis et surtout Stiles périront.»


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Chez Stiles (3)/-/Menace téléphonique

-Hum...je pense que c'est le maître du Kanima, suppose Annabeth en se rasseyant à côté de Stiles, devant l'ordinateur.

-Retourne le papier. Il y a quelque chose aussi derrière, répondit Allison.

Annabeth retourna le papier et lut à haute voix «Annabeth, revertere ad me, amica mea»

-C'est du latin, remarqua Scott.

-Du latin archaïque? Demanda Stiles.

-Non, répondit Annabeth. C'est du latin classique. Celui qu'on apprend en cours.

Elle traduit:

-Littéralement, ça veut dire «Annabeth, reviens-moi, mon amour».

Le sang de Stiles ne fit tour. Il prit le papier et l'écrasa sous le regard médusé de ses trois amis. Annabeth soupira et lui reprit la boule de papier. Elle la défroissa et dit:

-La personne qui a écrit ça, a écrit de la main gauche.

-Pour pas qu'on le reconnaisse à l'écriture.

-Non. Quand on écrit avec la main où on est le plus à l'aise, c'est un peu comme si on donnait de soi-même sur une feuille.

-Donc tu peux pas le retracer?

-Non. Désolée.

Annabeth jeta le papier à poubelle.

-Bon, en tous cas, cette menace nous a apprit quelque chose. Il sait qu'on fait des recherches sur lui et sur le Kanima.

Après ça, le groupe décida de se rejoindre au parc. Annabeth emmena son Grimoire dans son sac à bandoulière. Allison lui prit le bras et l'emmena plus loin, derrière un arbre. Annabeth lui dit, blasée:

-Tu sais, ça sert à rien. Scott va tout écouter.

-Pas grave. T'as déjà choisi ta robe pour le bal?

-Le bal? Quel bal?

-Ben, le bal qui ouvre les grandes vacances.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié...Allison, franchement, tu as le temps de penser à ça avec tout ce qui se passe? Et pourquoi m'avoir emmené loin de Stiles?

-Justement, en parlant de Stiles, tu vas y aller avec lui?

-Ben oui, avec qui tu veux que j'y ailles?

-Je sais pas.

En même temps, du côté des garçons. Stiles demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles se disent?

-T'as qu'à leur demander quand elles reviendront.

-Scott, pleurnicha Stiles.

-Non. Bon, Stiles, je ne te savais pas jaloux!

-Moi non plus. Mais depuis que je suis avec Annabeth, je me sens mieux.

-Je vois ça. Et tu es devenu très jaloux.

-Rooh c'est bon.

-J'avais l'impression que tu allais tout casser quand Annabeth a traduit le mot derrière.

-Je vais casser la gueule de celui qui a écrit ça, tu veux dire, rectifia Stiles, toujours aussi jaloux.

Ils rigolèrent. Annabeth, quant à elle, remarqua un garçon de son âge les observer. Il la fixait. Elle entraîna Allison vers leurs petits-amis respectifs. Annabeth murmura:

-Hé vous avez remarqué ce type là-bas, il arrête pas de nous regarder!

Stiles se craqua les doigts et dit:

-C'est peut-être lui qui a envoyé le mot!

-Arrête Stiles, tu donnes l'impression d'être parano.

-Désolé.

Annabeth entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna. C'était le garçon en question. Il fixa son sac un instant puis se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Matt. On est ensemble en histoire, économie et en philo. Et je me demandais est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal.

Annabeth haussa les sourcils et sentit Stiles bouillir et qu'il allait exploser. Et de toute façon, ce Matt...s'il s'appelait vraiment comme ça...elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué en cours et en plus, il lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle refusa:

-Désolée mais j'ai déjà un cavalier.

-Oui, elle en a déjà un, renchérit Stiles en la prenant par la taille.

Annabeth lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Matt sembla déçu puis énervé. Il jeta un regard noir à Stiles avant de partir. Annabeth le regarda disparaître au coin d'une rue puis donna un petit claque dans la tête de Stiles.

-Aïe!

-Tu savais bien que j'allais refuser alors pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça?

Allison et Scott rirent. Annabeth demanda à Allison:

-Ton père est toujours en chasse?

-Oui, soupira Allison. Il croit toujours que c'est un loup-garou enragé qui tue tous ces gens. Et mon grand-père n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur toi. Sur Lydia et Jackson aussi. Ils savent qu'ils ont été mordu.

Annabeth regarda sa montre. 11h30. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, sans regarder comme d'habitude.

-Allô?

-Salut, beauté.

La voix était modifée. Annabeth fronça les sourcils et tourna sur elle-même. Scott écouta en même temps.

-On se connaît?

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien. J'aimerais aussi que toi et tes amis, vous arrêtez et oubliez vos recherches. Je veux que tu me donnes ton livre aussi.

-Va te faire voir, répondit la louve froidement.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez tous le payer. À commencer par ton cher et tendre Stiles, puis je continuerais avec Scott et Allison, et je finirais par ta mère. Je tuerais toutes les personnes qui connaissent l'existence du Kanima. Comme j'ai tué cette mère qui venait d'accoucher.

Le sang d'Annabeth ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était à deux doigts de réduire son téléphone en miettes. Le vent commença à souffler très fort. Elle articula froidement:

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre!

-Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne te donne pas le choix. Soit tu oublies le Kanima soit je vous tue tous.

-Ne t'approche pas d'eux, enfoiré!

Ses yeux commençaient doucement à devenir rouge. Mais elle sourit, pleine d'assurance et répondit:

-Hum...de toute façon, ma mère sait se protéger toute seule, Scott et Allison se protégeront et je protégerais Stiles.

-Mais oui, ta mère sait se protéger, railla-t-il de l'autre côté du téléphone, mais elle n'est qu'une simple louve maintenant. Elle a perdu ses pouvoirs. Et tu n'as pas encore bien apprit à contrôler les tiens.

-Pouvoirs? Répétèrent Scott et Allison.

-Ma mère est peut-être une simple louve maintenant, mais toi, tu n'es qu'un simple humain. Et je peux te garantir que tu rigoleras moins quand on aura trouver le Kanima. Et je te jure que je te ferais souffrir pour tous ces morts et pour avoir menacer mes amis et ma mère.

-Faudra déjà trouver qui est le Kanima. Bye, chérie.

Annabeth raccrocha rageusement et grinça des dents. Stiles lui frotta le dos.

-Il a osé me menacer, ce connard! Dit Annabeth les mâchoires serrées.

-Annabeth, de quels pouvoirs il parlait? Lui demanda Allison.

Voyant qu'Annabeth n'était pas en état d'expliquer, Stiles prit la parole:

-Dans la famille d'Annabeth, ils sont non seulement loup-garous mais aussi Mages, Sorciers et Magiciens. La mère d'Annabeth était une Magicienne et Mage mais quand elle a frôlé la mort, il y a des années, elle a perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a gardé que les visions de l'avenir.

-Mais c'est quoi la différence entre tout ça? L'interrogea Allison.

-Les Mages contrôlent les objets et les élements de la Nature, les Sorciers contrôlent les...forces occultes, et les Magiciens contrôlent les forces du bien, les forces blanches, expliqua Stiles. C'est ça, Annabeth?

-Ouais, murmura-t-elle, toujours sur les nerfs.

-Et Annabeth est une Mage, un Magicienne et une Sorcière, continua Stiles.

-Les trois?

-Oui, c'est très rare. Et ce n'est pas tout, Annabeth est une Alpha.

-Quoi? S'exclama Scott.

-T'as pas remarqué la couleur de ses yeux ou quoi?

-Mais ta meute? La questionna-t-il.

-Elle me l'a montré, tout à l'heure et c'est vraiment impressionnant. Il y en des centaines.

Annabeth s'assit et ouvrit son grimoire. Elle lut silencieusement pendant une minute puis traduit un passage:

-La personne qui est le Kanima la nuit, change de personnalité le jour. Si il était timide, il deviendra sûr de lui. Mais aussi froid et sarcastique, narquois et méchant. Si il était déjà comme ça, il deviendra pire.

-Ca peut pas être Lydia. Elle est restée comme avant sauf qu'elle stresse à chaque fois qu'elle entend «Peter» ou «Hale», répondit Allison.

-Jackson alors? Supposa Stiles.

-Non, il est resté aussi sarcastique et narquois qu'avant, sauf qu'il rejette Lydia et veut se rapprocher d'Annabeth, répliqua Scott.

-Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup, soupira Annabeth. Et Derek et ses chiens de garde qui ne donnent plus de signes de vie. Et de toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Chez Stiles (4)

Annabeth et Stiles rentrèrent. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, elle s'évanouie. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir. Elle suffoqua. Elle semblait faire une crise d'épileptie. Ses yeux virèrent au blanc et elle murmura des phrases en latin. Stiles sentit le temps se figer puis la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le canapé. Elle gémit puis tout redevint à la normal. Annabeth se réveilla et se leva. Les yeux mi-clos, dans les vapes, elle demanda:

-Hum...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je dirais que tu es tombée dans les pommes, tes yeux ont viré au blanc comme une possédée, tu tremblais beaucoup, t'as murmuré des trucs latins et le temps s'est arrêté.

-Ca recommence...

-Tu avais ça, avant?

-Chaque année, ça m'arrivait. Je rencontrais des esprits et mes ancêtres. Mais depuis sept ans, ils ne se sont plus manifestés. Et là, ça recommence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent?

-Je vais traduire: «Vengeance! Venge ta famille! Venge ton honneur! Venge l'honneur de ta famille! Venge notre honneur! Venge-toi de cet affront que ces mécréants nous ont fait!»

-Ils disent ça pour ceux qui ont tué ta famille?

-Oui. Mais ils n'ont pas que tuer ce soir-là, ils ont profané les tombes de mes ancêtres.

-Et ce n'est qu'après sept ans qu'ils te parlent?

Annabeth haussa les épaules puis répondit:

-Tu sais, ce sont eux qui m'ont convaincu de vous aider. Parce que quelqu'un dans cette histoire est impliqué dans les meurtres.

-C'est bizarre. Pourquoi mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé?

-Il y a sept ans, ce n'était pas ton père le sheriff et les meurtriers ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire.

-Mais Annabeth, qui t'a soigné? Ta mère était dans le coma et toi, tu as reçu une balle dans le dos.

-C'est Deaton qui m'a soigné.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez l'air de si bien vous connaître.

-Il s'est aussi occupé de ma mère.

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Il décrocha.

-Allô, papa?

-Oui, Stiles. C'est pour te dire que je rentre dans deux heures.

-Ok.

Il raccrocha. Il dit, paniqué:

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Du calme, mon petit Stiles. On va ranger la maison et lui préparer un bon repas. Et on se présentera. En espérant que mes ancêtres ne viennent pas tout gâcher.

-Pourquoi?

-Quand ils me parlent, ils prennent parfois quelques jours pour partir. Ça m'est arrivé quand j'avais cinq ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Annabeth rangea et nettoya la maison de fond en comble. Elle dressa la table et aida Stiles à la cuisine.

-Dis, tu pourrais pas claquer des doigts pour que tout soit déjà prêt?

-Je pourrais, répondit Annabeth en épluchant les légumes. Mais il n'y aura pas de goût. Sans sel ni sucre. Même pas acide, même pas amer.

-Ah d'accord.

Trente minutes avant que le père Stilinsky arrive, Annabeth prit une douche rapide -avec Stiles- et se changea -avec Stiles-. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval haute puis redescendit. Cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du shériff. Elle disposa les plats sur la table et mit le dessert au réfrigirateur. Stiles ouvrit la porte à son père avec un grand sourire. Il lui offrit un verre de vin et dit:

-Papa, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Quoi?

-Je suis en couple.

-C'est bien, mon fils. Avec qui?

-Annabeth..

-Annabeth Wilson? C'est chouette. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité?

-Et bien, si. Elle passe le week-end ici. Et elle m'a aidé pour le dîner et la maison.

-Une présence féminine dans cette famille, ça fait du bien.

Annabeth vint à la rencontrer du père Stilinsky et lui sourit.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Annabeth.

-Moi de même.

-Et si nous passions à table? Proposa Stiles.

Tout se passa presque sans encombres sauf pour Annabeth. Les esprits et ses ancêtres n'arrêtaient pas de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Elle devait les ignorer et se concentrait sur les questions que le père Stilinsky lui posait. Stiles savait qu'elle n'était pas. Ils arrivèrent au dessert. Annabeth mangea son dessert le plus calmement possible puis s'excusa et se leva pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus forte. Elle se boucha les oreilles et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Du côté de Stiles.

-Alors Stiles, tu es content? De l'avoir trouvé?

-Oui. Elle a changé ma vie.

-Je suis heureux pour toi. Ça va un peu te changer les idées.

Stiles savait de quoi il parlait et sourit légèrement. Il se demanda si Annabeth allait bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint un peu chamboulée et perdue. Elle se rassit. Le père de Stiles demanda:

-Alors Annabeth, comment ça se passe au lycée?

-Ca se passe bien...

-Stiles m'a dit que tu le dépassais en intelligence.

-Stiles est intelligent? Lui retourna Annabeth en arborant un petit sourire narquois.

Le sheriff sourit à son tour. Il se leva et dit:

-Bon, les enfants, je vais dormir un peu.

-On va ranger, répondit Stiles.

-Mer...ci..

Il bailla encore et monta dans sa chambre. Annabeth se leva et empila les assiettes puis elle gémit et s'appuya sur la table. Elle chuchota:

-Laissez-moi tranquille! Je vous vengerais plus tard! Arrêtez ou je ferme les portes de l'autre côté!

Stiles crut entendre des cris aigus et les ampoules clignotèrent. Puis plus rien. Annabeth soupira et leva la tête. Stiles lui demanda:

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es isolée. Ils te parlaient.

-Me parler? Tu veux rire? Ils me hurlaient dans les oreilles.

-Oh...

Annabeth prit les assiettes et fit la vaisselle, perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement perdue qu'elle s'entailla la paume de la main droite. Stiles le lui fit remarquer et elle ne répondit que par un «Hum». Tout à coup, elle entendit un grognement bestial. Elle se retourna et lâcha tout ce qu'elle allait en main. Elle s'essuya les mains et avança vers la porte. Stiles voulut la suivre mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Le grognement persistait. Elle sortit doucement et regarda le ciel. Il était couvert. Elle avança vers l'endroit d'où venait le grognement. C'était un coin sombre. Elle plissa les yeux, qui prirent une couleur bleue. Elle vit une aura vraiment puissante.

-Derek? Murmura-t-elle, incertaine. Derek, c'est toi?

Mais les yeux de ce loup n'étaient pas rouges comme ceux de l'Alpha ténébreux mais jaunes. Annabeth comprit que ce n'était pas Derek et cette aura était vraiment puissante et noire. Elle regarda sa main, celle-ci n'avait pas encore cicatrisée et ce loup-garou semblait renifler son odeur. Elle recula progressivement puis se retourna et courut. Elle l'entendit courir derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt. Elle la ferma à clé et souffla. Stiles lui demanda si ça allait. Elle secoua la tête et répondit en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Stiles, ce qui m'a poursuivi n'était pas un loup...c'était le Kanima.

Stiles frissonna...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Chez Stiles (5)/-/ Visiteurs nocturnes

Le brun s'agita dans tous les sens en répétant «Il va nous tuer». Annabeth garda son calme et dit:

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il va nous tuer. Il est attiré par moi...

-Ah oui? Répliqua Stiles à bout de nerfs, alors comment tu expliques le fait qu'il t'ait poursuivi...non, le fait que tu as eu peur?

-J'ai eu peur parce que même Derek ou moi, on ne peut pas rivaliser face à son venin paralysant, répondit Annabeth en haussant la voix.

-Pourtant, tu as des pouvoirs?

-Oui, j'ai des pouvoir, mais je reste avant tout un être vivant qui n'est pas immunisé...

Ils sursautèrent en même temps quand ils entendirent un râclement contre la porte. Annabeth prit Stiles par le bras et éteignit toutes les lumières, plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle lui murmura:

-Ne bouge pas et ne fais aucun bruit.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes. Puis Annabeth se rendit compte que la fenêtre de la cuisine était restée ouverte et que le Kanima avait fait le tour. Grâce à son ouïe de louve, elle l'entendit entrer. Stiles sursauta violemment quand il entendit une assiette se casser. Il tourna la tête en même temps qu'Annabeth et vit deux billes jaunes de reptile. Elle l'écouta. Elle savait que le Kanima était en train de renifler l'air pour les s'avança et passa à côté d'eux sans les remarquer. Stiles sentit la queue du reptile lui frôler la jambe. Il ferma les yeux. Annabeth, quant à elle, ne quitta pas des yeux ces billes jaunes.

Quand, enfin, la créature s'en alla, Annabeth ralluma la petite lampe du salon. Stiles était encore sous le choc. Mais demanda:

-Si-si...il nous a-a pas re-repéré, c'est grâce à-à to-toi?

-Oui. J'ai réussi à cacher l'odeur. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

Elle monta avec Stiles et se changea. Elle le rejoignit dans le lit et lui fit un gros câlin pour le réconforter. Elle s'endormit, le cerveau rempli de questions. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se réveilla. Stiles n'était plus à côté d'elle et elle était dans un endroit sombre et humide. Elle se leva et sentit une présence maléfique. Elle se retourna et essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle continua à marcher. Soudain, le noir total. Une main l'attrapa, elle sentit une présence dans son dos et elle entendit un murmure près de son oreille «Deviens mienne, Annabeth, rejoins-moi dans le côté noir de la sorcellerie».

Annabeth ouvrit les yeux, le coeur palpitant. Stiles dormait comme un bébé à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Ce quelqu'un avait les yeux jaunes. Ce quelqu'un la fixait, tapi dans le noir. Ce quelqu'un émit un petit grognement. Ce quelqu'un avança de quelques pas quand Annabeth s'assit lentement. Mais ce quelqu'un resta dans l'ombre. Puis sortit par la fenêtre en quatrième vitesse. Annabeth vérifia que Stiles dormait à poings fermés et l'endormit même encore un peu plus puis chaussa ses basquettes et sortit à son tour par la fenêtre. Elle tourna sur elle-même. La rue était déserte et silencieuse. Elle utilisa ses sens pour retrouver le Kanima. Elle avança vers le coin le plus sombre, celui qui n'était pas éclairé par la Lune. Elle ne vit et ne sentit rien. Elle plissa les yeux qui devinrent bleus. Rien. Elle soupira et se tourna les talons pour partir. Elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, comme si quelque chose était tombé. Elle savait que c'était le Kanima. La queue du reptile s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira en une fraction de seconde contre le mur froid. Elle s'était cognée la tête et était maintenant sonnée. Elle gémit.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle écarquilla les yeux, toujours bleu turquoise. Elle sentit des pattes griffus la plaquer au mur en la tenant par les bras. Le Kanima semblait ronronner. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la louve et se frotta contre elle. Annabeth écarquilla encore plus les yeux. «Oh...mon...dieu! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi il fait ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?»Pensa-t-elle en s'affolant intérieusement. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des dents dans son cou. «Oh non, non, non! Ne fais pas ça!» Il lui mordilla le cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le repoussa. Elle montra les crocs et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Mais le Kanima s'avança. Annabeth en profita pour poser sa main droite sur son visage. Elle vérifia rapidement si le lien entre lui et son maître était coupé. Non, ils n'étaient pas liés en ce moment donc le Kanima agissait par lui-même. Elle sentit que la créature ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Annabeth retira sa main et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle murmura:

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te promets que je vais t'aider...alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de tuer tous ces gens...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et disparut dans la forêt. Annabeth ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle remonta dans la chambre avec Stiles. Elle retrouva celui-ci debout devant le miroir de l'armoire, les yeux clos. Et il semblait dormir. Annabeth fronça les sourcils. «Il est somnabule?» Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller mais eut une vision vraiment effrayante. Le même lieu sombre que dans son rêve. Une silouhette sombre se dessina dans la fumée et elle vit deux billes noirs. Elle frissonna et recula. Elle rentra dans son corps. Stiles était toujours endormi. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur le lit. Elle le recouvrit. Elle s'assit ensuite au bureau et alluma la lampe de bureau. Elle ouvrit son grimoire et parcourut toutes les pages parlant du Kanima. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 01h29. Elle lut pendant des heures mais bizarrement, elle ne comprenait rien comme si son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas. Comme si la personne qu'elle avait vu dans la tête de Stiles lui avait embrouillé l'esprit. Cela l'agaça. Elle soupira et ferma son grimoire. En même temps, elle sentit une courant d'air dans son dos puis sur son visage. Elle frissonna puis se retourna. Elle vit la silouhette sombre aux yeux noirs dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle se leva et se rapprocha doucement puis utilisa ses pouvoirs de sorcellerie pour identifier cette ombre. Mais rien à faire. Elle utilisa alors sa magie et appuya contre la vitre. Elle entendit un cri strident et tout redevint normal. Elle écarquilla les yeux et essaya de lire. C'était redevenu normal. Elle se rassit et continua à lire. Elle entendit Stiles tourner dans son sommeil puis chuchoter:

-Hum... Annabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'essaie de trouver des informations sur le Kanima.

-Tu devrais dormir...

-Oh c'est bon, il est que 2h00 du mat'.

-Que 2h du...

-Chut! Le coupa Annabeth.

Elle se leva encore une fois. «Décidement, on a des visiteurs, ce soir» pensa-t-elle. Elle écouta. Des bruits de pas sur le plancher puis dans les escaliers. Puis s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Annabeth s'approcha doucement et se figea juste devant la porte. Elle concentra tous ses sens. Elle ne reconnut pas l'énergie et le visage de la personne était caché par la capuche. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte puis tourna lentement. Annabeth s'allongea rapidement sur le lit et prit Stiles dans ses bras. Elle lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et faire comme si ils dormaient. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'approcha d'eux. Annabeth entendit un grognement de mécontement puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle le vit marcher vers le grimoire ouvert et essaya de la prendre mais il retira sa main comme si il s'était brûlé. Il se pencha dessus mais ne réussit pas à déchiffrer le latin. Il s'approcha ensuite du couple et caressa la joue d'Annabeth. Il s'en alla ensuite. Annabeth s'assit et réveilla Stiles. Elle vérifia que le sheriff allait bien puis regarda par la fenêtre.

-C'était qui?

-Je sais pas mais c'est pas le premier et ce n'est pas le dernier.

-Comment ça «ce n'est pas le premier»? Demanda Stiles, encore ensommeillé.

-Et bien, tout d'abord, il y avait le Kanima qui était dans la chambre, ensuite une espèce d'ombre dans le miroir et maintenant, cet homme. Ah oui, t'as fait une crise de somnambulisme

-Quoi?

-Hum...

Elle fixa au loin. Puis à 3h02 du matin, le téléphone de Stiles et celui d'Annabeth sonnèrent en même temps. Sur celui d'Annabeth, c'était Allison et Scott appelait Stiles. Ils décrochèrent en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Annabeth.

-Le...Le Kanima est juste dans la pièce à côté, murmura Allison.

-Ok. Ne faites pas de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Et pourquoi Scott a appelé Stiles?

-Scott n'a pas appelé Stiles. Il a perdu son téléphone.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils et dit:

-Attends un instant...

Elle déposa son téléphone sur le meuble et s'approcha de Stiles. Elle écouta:

-...mourir, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Je veux que tu demandes à Annabeth de lever le sortilège sur le grimoire et je veux que tu me l'apportes. Ensuite, je veux que tu persuades Annabeth d'aller au parc...

Annabeth arracha le téléphone des mains de son petit-ami et répliqua:

-Ecoute-moi bien, enfoiré, il est hors de question que je te laisse menacer Stiles comme ça! Et tu n'auras jamais le Grimoire, tu peux toujours rêver! Ah oui, tu ne m'auras pas non plus!

Elle raccrocha. Stiles écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua les yeux luisants d'Annabeth. Elle était vraiment à cran. Elle reprit son téléphone et demanda:

-Allison? Le Kanima est encore là?

-Non, il est parti. Mais il a hurlé comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Hum...je vois...Je vous raconterais ça tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, il faut dormir, répondit Annabeth.

-Ok. A toute'.

-A toute'.

Au moment où elle raccrocha, elle entendit un tambourinement sur la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était pas le sheriff. Mais qui, cette fois-ci? Elle plissa les yeux et écouta. C'était une femme. Qui avait peur. Elle cria:

-Au secours! Aidez-moi! S'il vous plaît!

Annabeth et Stiles échangèrent un regard et descendirent les escaliers en trombe. Annabeth ouvrit sans réfléchir.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi...

Et la femme perdit connaissance.


End file.
